HAUNTED
by ThehunGoGreen
Summary: Semuanya baik-baik saja, sampai bus kami mengalami kecelakaan. Kami sendirian dan terisolasi disini. GPS bisa membantu tapi komunikasi terputus. Ini aneh. Dan apakah disini terjadi time-slip? Kenapa hanya aku dan Baekhyun-hyung yang merasakannya? Kenapa Yixing-ge jadi aneh? Dan sejak kapan hal-hal mengerikan ini mulai terjadi pada kami? AN EXO FIC, Mind to read?
1. The prologue

**_Title : HAUNTED_**

**_Cast : EXO_**

**_Genre : …bingung genrenya apa. Agak agak thriller dan horror. Agak._**

**_Pair : OT12 dan crack juga kadang-kadang ada. KADANG-KADANG._**

**_Disclaimer : Milik ThehunGoGreen itu ceritanya, orang-orangnya punya Allah SWT dan mereka sendiri. _**

**_Rate : M aja, mmmmmm tapi ga yakin ada smutnya, M for horror and sadistic time, bro!_**

**_._**

**_Recommended : denger lagu Evanescence – Haunted , sambil baca ini. Ehehehe. Itu lagu gue booking jadi soundtrack fic ini deh (kalo gue bisa bikin videonya udah gue bikin pake lagu itu. Gue sukaaa pisan lagu itu. Okesip.)_**

**_ENJOY THIS FIC PLEASE!_**

**_._**

* * *

**_-16 April 2013-_**

**_-No one POV-_**

.

.

.

.

.

"SAY CHEEEEESE!"

Chanyeol menekan tombol kamera untuk berfoto dengan anak-anak EXO lainnya diatas bis yang tengah berjalan itu. Setelah menertawakan Kai yang terfoto dengan mata tertutup dan Sehun yang hanya kelihatan lubang hidungnya, Baekhyun menarik kamera dan mengubahnya jadi mode video camera.

"Hai para EXOTICS! Baekhyun tamvan disini!"

"Apa? BAEKHYUN JAMBAN? HAHAHAHAHA"

"TAMVAN, bukan JAMBAN! Sial kau Jongdae!"

Baekhyun dan Chen lalu terlibat dalam perkelahian 'pukul manja', dan selagi mereka berkelahi, Chanyeol menyambar lagi kamera yang masih aktif itu. "Well hello there! Disini Park Chanyeol, orang paling ganteng satu kampung."

Luhan yang duduk di belakang nahan ketawa. "Pfffft, untung Chanyeol gak sekampung sama Luhan sikecegantengmanly. Kalo satu kampung, kalah dia."

"In your dream, _bambi_!" sungut Chanyeol ke Luhan. Dia batuk dan melanjutkan selvid-nya. " Uhuk uhuk oke. Disini kami EXO sedang dalam perjalanan ke tempat pembuatan MV. Hari ini Park Chanyeol adalah sutradara dari video 'making of MV' kami yang baruuuuu!"

Chanyeol berdiri dari duduknya, berjalan-jalan keliling dari belakang bis ke depan bis, merekam apa saja yang dikerjakan oleh teman-teman segrupnya. "Bisa kita lihat disini, Suho-hyung sedang flu. Dia sedang setengah tidur dengan inhaler merek cap lang tertancap di hidungnya. GWS Eyang Suhoo!"

Suho langsung bangun dan mencabut inhaler dari hidungnya. "CHANYEOL, HAPUS ITU!"

"Oke kita beralih ke bangku belakangggg, Taopanda, kau sedang apa?" tanya Chanyeol. Tao melirik kearahnya. "Aku mual. Jangan ajak aku bicara, atau aku akan muntah."

"Dasar upay, naek bus saja mau muntah." gumam Kai. Tao mengepalkan tangannya. "Wushu-ku selalu siap."

Dan Kai tersenyum. "Ummmm oke, jalannya memang sangat berkelok-kelok ya. Maklum jalan pegunungan. Jauh dari Seoul pula. Tidak upay kalau kau mual atau mabuk darat."

Tao mengangguk setuju. Kai hela nafas karena merasa aman batal diwushu Tao.

Chanyeol geleng-geleng kepala, lalu beralih kearah D.O dan Lay yang sedang mendengarkan musik di pojok bus. "Hei sexy! Mojok aja,"

D.O tersenyum, "Siapa yang sexy? Matamu perlu kacamata,"

Lay memeletkan lidahnya. "Kacamata alay."

si cameramen Chanyeol geleng-geleng lagi. "Aku tampan dan sehat, kacamataku juga tidak alay! Kyungsoo, kau mabuk darat juga?"

"Tidak, tidak terlalu." jawab Dio. Baekhyun yang duduk di depan langsung menoleh ke belakang. "Jalan yang kita lewati di perjalanan setting pembuatan MV ini memang berkelok-kelok. Kita akan pergi ke sebuah desa yang jaaaaauh dari Seoul. Tapi desa itu punya bangunan-bangunan bagus yang bergaya Eropa-Korea. Unik kan? Pasti MV kami akan keren!" katanya dengan nada iklan menghadap kamera.

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. "Sekeren orang yang memegang kamera ini,"

Baekhyun melemparkan sedotan milkshake-nya. "Dasarrrrr!"

Chen yang terantuk-antuk dan hampir tidur tiba-tiba terbangun. "Hm?"

"Kenapa, Jongdae?" tanya Kris. Chen terdiam. "…Duizhang, kau merasa tidak? Bisnya…kenapa seperti berbelok-belok ya?"

Kris menaikkan alisnya. "Ini jalan lurus, tidak mungkin belok. Lajur kanan juga lajur yang berlawanan arah."

Suho menoleh kearah mereka. "Kris-hyung. Aku juga merasakannya. Coba tanya supirnya, siapa tahu dia mau belok arah atau menyalip?"

Kris mengangguk dan berdiri dari duduknya, berjalan melewati Chanyeol yang masih asyik berdiri di tengah bus sambil merekam video. "Chanyeol, duduk sana, yang lain juga duduk."

"Gak ah," tolak Chanyeol. Kris tidak menanggapinya dan berjalan ke depan bis, menghampiri supir.

"Pak? Kenapa tadi busnya berbelok-belok?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"…Pak?"

Dan Kris sadar kalau supirnya terantuk-antuk. Mata supir itu setengah tertutup, seperti mengantuk.

Oh tidak,

Ini gawat.

.

.

Dio melepas headset yang terpasang di telinganya. Pemandangan di perjalanan itu sangat indah, pohon-pohon dan hamparan luas padang rumput menghiasi jendela bus.

Tapi sesuatu yang aneh mulai terjadi.

**CKIIIIITTTTT**

"U-UWAAAAA!"

**CKIIIITTT**

Semuanya hampir panik. Xiumin yang tadi tertidur langsung terbangun. "Ke-kenapa ini?!"

"Busnya….busnya tidak seimbang!" kata Lay. "Bagaimana ini?!"

Kai tetap bertahan di tempat. "Sial! Goncangannya tidak mau berhenti!"

Bus semakin condong kearah kanan. Yang lainnya tetap bertahan di tempat, menyeimbangkan bus, dan Kris berteriak dari kursi supir. "SEMUANYA, MERUNDUK!"

Luhan menaikkan alis. "A-ada apa, Kris?!"

"MERUNDUK!"

.

.

**BRAKKKK!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**_Kyungsoo POV_**

Kubuka mataku yang daritadi terasa berat itu. Ketika cahaya masuk ke mataku, aku segera sadar.

Permukaan aspal yang keras membuatku sulit untuk bangun. Kai segera membantuku bangun dan mendudukkanku, menyandarkan aku ke bahu jalan. "Kyungsoo, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"…Apa yang terjadi?"

"Bus kita hampir menabrak mobil, tapi akhirnya tergelincir dan menabrak tebing." jelas Kai. Dia menunjuk bus yang sudah rusak parah itu. "Lihat, kau tidak akan percaya itu bus beberapa menit lalu."

Aku terperanjat kaget, mataku langsung terbuka lebar. "Ba-bagaimana yang lain?!" tanyaku sambil memperhatikan sekeliling.

Semuanya tengah duduk terdiam, sebagian berdiri, masih mengamati keadaan.

Suho menepuk pundakku. "Semuanya selamat. Hanya luka kecil, tidak parah. Kita sedang mencoba menghubungi kantor, kru-kru lain, dan kita coba hubungi polisi juga,"

Aku bernafas lega mendengar perkataan Suho, tapi kurasakan darah mengalir dari kepalaku. "…Kurasa tadi aku terbentur,"

Baekhyun-hyung memberiku saputangan dan duduk di sebelahku. "Kita sama-sama terbentur. Ahaha."

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan hyung?" tanyaku. Dia mengangguk.

Keheningan menyelimuti kami beberapa menit. Rasa shock masih terasa—karena tadi keadaan baik-baik saja, tapi tiba-tiba terjadi kecelakaan seperti ini.

Chanyeol-hyung berjalan melewati kami sambil bergumam. "Ayolah, kita ini akan membuat MV dan demi tebing ini berubah jadi teddy bear, tempat ini jauh dari Seoul maupun kota! Hanya ada desa kecil dan perjalanan ke kantor polisi ataupun rumah sakit itu sangat jauh dari sini!"

Chen-hyung mengamati GPS-nya. "Tapi letak kita tidak jauh dari tempat kita syuting MV. Mungkin…kita bisa jalan kesana."

Luhan-hyung mengerutkan alis mendengar perkataan Chen-hyung. "Jadi kau mau meninggalkan ini semua disini?"

Mendengar protes dari Luhan-hyung, Chen bersuara lagi. "Hei, maksudku kita ke desa tempat syuting MV saja dulu, lalu minta bantuan. Coba lihat, Kepala Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun terbentur keras sampai berdarah! Tangan Chanyeol tertancap pecahan kaca! Kaki Kris-hyung hampir patah! Dan Jongdae tampan! Kita harus minta bantuan selagi Suho-hyung menelepon SM!"

Kris-hyung yang masih duduk karena kakinya terluka itu melempar tatapan menusuk kearah Chen. "Heh, bicaralah serius. Jangan ditambah bercandaan!"

"Aku serius, Duizhang. Kau masih kuat jalan? Kalau sulit, kita bopong."

Kris-hyung menghela nafas, sambil mengangguk. Sementara Xiumin-hyung menggaruk kepalanya bingung sambil menahan rasa sakit karena goresan di tangannya. "Ngomong-ngomong, supirnya mana?"

Semuanya menelisik sudut ke sudut untuk mencari supir tadi, sampai Tao bersuara. "Sepertinya kabur."

….

Bagus.

Kris-hyung melirik Suho-hyung. "Joonmyeon, kru-kru lain di bus lainnya mana?"

"Sudah kutelepon, tidak ada jawaban…mereka juga tidak kelihatan dan belum lewat sini,"

"Kantor SM?"

"Tidak tersambung."

"Polisi?"

"…sepertinya meskipun bisa dihubungi, mereka akan lama sampai. Tempat ini jauh sekali dari pos polisi terdekat sekalipun."

Sehun tepuk tangan.

Kai ikut tepuk tangan sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Bagus. Kita kecelakaan di tengah daerah terpencil. Bus kita hancur. Supir kita kabur. Penglihatanku blur. Sejauh mata memandang, hanya ada rumput dan matahari terbenam. Polisi jauh, kantor dan kru tidak menjawab telepon. Sebagian dari kita pun luka-luka. Bagus. BAGUS SEKALI. MAKING OF MV YANG BAGUS."

Aku menoleh kearah Kai. "Kau seharusnya jangan mengeluh, daripada mengeluh, kita cari jalan keluarnya."

Kai mengerutkan alis. "Hei, aku hanya menyimpulkan keadaan yang ada, hyung. Bukan mengeluh."

Baru saja aku mau membalas perkataannya, Kris-hyung bersuara sambil mencoba berdiri. "Baiklah, untuk saat ini kita jalan saja ke tempat syuting MV kalau itu tidak terlalu jauh . Mungkin disana kita bisa minta bantuan penduduk. Dan juga matahari mulai terbenam. Kita akan sulit mencari jalan di malam hari. Yang masih kuat, bawa barang bawaan yang ada di bagasi bus."

Semuanya mengangguk dan segera membawa barang-barang di bagasi bus, lalu mulai berjalan kearah yang ditunjuk GPS.

Aku mengeluarkan Handphone-ku untuk memeriksa jam, tapi sesuatu yang janggal benar-benar mengherankanku.

"Kau juga menyadarinya?"

Ketika aku menoleh, Baekhyun-hyung ada di belakangku. "B…Baekhyun-hyung…"

"Syukurlah, kukira hanya aku yang sadar hal ini… semuanya terasa aneh."

Nafasku terasa tercekat.

Aku bingung harus berkata apa.

"Hyung…

.

.

.

…Kita ada di perjalanan ini pada tanggal _16 April_, tapi kenapa di handphone-ku menunjukkan tanggal _19 April_?"

.

.

.

.

.

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**NI HAOOOO! ThehunGoGreen disini, saya nyoba bikin fic baru. Genre-nya...sejenis horror bukan horror, thriller bukan thriller(?). Pokoknya sejenis itu lah, tapi tenang aja gak akan terlalu nyeremin. Soalnya gue juga orang yang borangan(penakut) dan masih belajar bikin yang beginian.**

**Kalo di otak sih, udah dari dulu banyak jalan cerita beginian. Ehehhe.**

**Di Chap ini belum kejelasin masalah benerannya apa ya ? Tapi mungkin di chapter selanjutnya lebih panjang dan ngejelasin apa yang bakal dihadepin anak-anak EXO ini.**

**Maaf kalo FF nya rada garing soalnya ini bukan FF lucu-lucuan dan gue gabisa ngetik pake bahasa formal. Aslina. Bahasa baku ato bahasa puitis yang biasanya ada di FF-FF itu…itu sulittt buat gue. Harap maklum.**

**Oke, last but not least, gue rekomendasiin baca ini fic sambil denger lagu dari band Evanescence. I LOVE THEM XD AMY LEE KYAKYAKYA –ea fanboy-**

**Lagunya ngepas sih, hehe. Lagunya bisa lagu ini nih:**

**Evanescence – Bring Me To Life**

**Evanescence – Haunted**

**Evanescence – My Heart is Broken**

**Dan ini fic judulnya diambil dari lagu kedua hehe **

**Lagunya gue suka banget. Feel dari lagu-lagu ini kerasa banget ke gue. Selera gue soalnya lagu yang aura-aura nya begini. Gue ampe suka bengong sambil dengerin lagu ini,(tapi kayaknya gue aja deh yang lebay itu mah)**

**Ini kayanya banyak cuap-cuapnya daripada fic nya ==a**

**Sip. Thanks for reading and please anticipate this fic ne!**

**Saranghamnida!**


	2. Strange

_Baekhyun POV_

"NAIKKKK NAIK KE PUNCAK GUNUUUUUNG"

"BUS NYAAAAAA NABRAK KE TEBIIIING"

"NAIKKK NAIKKK KE PUNCAK GUNUUUUUUNGGGG"

"TANGANKUUU KETANCEP BELIIIING"

"KIRIII KANAAAAN KULIHAT SAJAAAAA"

"BANYAAAAAK YANG KALAH TAMPA-AA-AAAAN"

Perjalanan terus berlanjut diiringi lagu tidak jelas yang dinyanyikan KaiYeolChen itu.

Dasar aneh.

"Lagu apa itu Jongdae, Jongin, Chanyeol?" tanya Kris-hyung sweatdrop. Kai yang berjalan di depan Kris menoleh. "Naik Naik ke Puncak Gunung?"

"PENCEMARAN LAGU!" omel Xiumin-hyung. Kai pouting. "Ayolah, suasananya sangat hening di jalan ini. Kenapa tidak boleh nyanyi?"

Benar. Suasana disini sangat hening. Benar-benar hening. Kami jauh dari Seoul, berada di dataran tinggi nan sepi penduduk, bus kami kecelakaan, supir kami kabur, komunikasi terputus, hari mulai gelap, dan satu lagi.

Kejadian janggal soal tanggal.

Kami berangkat tanggal 16, setelah aku sadar gara-gara kecelakaan, tanggal berubah menjadi tanggal 19. Tidak mungkin aku pingsan 3 hari. Mereka bilang aku pingsan 15 menit. Dan saat kutanyakan soal tanggal, mereka semua menjawab sekarang memang tanggal 19.

Hanya Kyungsoo dan aku yang menyadari perbedaan tanggal yang terjadi, dan juga Lay-hyung yang daritadi tidak menjawab pertanyaanku.

Dia terus terdiam setelah kecelakaan itu.

Shock? Iya, mungkin. Pasti banyak yang shock bila mengalami kejadian macam ini, tapi…

"NAIIIIK NAIIIIIK KE PUNCAK GUNUUUUUUNG"

Apa orang-orang macam ini merasa shock?

"KIM JONGIN, PARK CHANYEOL, KIM JONGDAE! DIAM ATAU KALIAN KULEMPAR DARI SINI KE BAWAH TEBING!"

.

.

.

.

Kami terus berjalan dan berjalan di tengah kegelapan.

Untunglah ada senter dan handphone yang menerangi jalan kami.

Chanyeol geleng-geleng kepala. "Hhh, benar-benar. Heh, Baekkie, bukannya kekuatanmu itu mengeluarkan cahaya dengan gaya lebay? Pakailah sekarang, kita butuh sekali tau!"

"ITU DI MV DAN TIDAK LEBAY, SIAL!" rutukku. "KAU JUGA. KELUARKAN PHOENIXMU DAN SELAMATKAN KITA SEMUA!"

"Sudah sudah jangan bertengkar, suami-istri harus akur =_=" kata Luhan. Aku menginjak kaki Chanyeol. AH LEGA RASANYA RASA KESALKU.

"Baekkie, kakiku…"

"Diam."

"Sakit…"

"Iya. Kepalaku juga sakit gara-gara tadi."

"Tanganku tertancap kaca…."

"Lalu?"

"Dan kau ijak kakiku juga. Sakit…"

"PEDULI?"

"BAEKKIEEEEEEEEE!"

Kudengar suara Kris yang bergumam : "Suho, gulingkan mereka ke tebing. Tao, pakai wushu-mu."

GULP.

Oke. Damai itu lebih baik daripada menambah masalah.

Tak lama kemudian, kami melihat beberapa bangunan. Tapi langit sudah sangat gelap, sulit untuk melihatnya.

.

.

.

**-Author POV-**

"Oh, kita mungkin sudah sampai di desa dekat villa tempat kita akan syuting!" kata Suho. Kris mengangguk. "Hm, lebih baik kita ke villa itu saja untuk istirahat dan menyembuhkan luka, lalu tunggu atau coba kontak lagi kantor dan staff-staff."

Mereka lalu menghampiri sebuah rumah. Disana ada seorang pria tua yang membukakan pintu untuk mereka. Xiumin angkat bicara. "Selamat malam, ahjussi. Apa ahjussi tahu orang yang menjaga kunci villa di sekitar sini? Kami sudah menyewa villa itu dan tadi kami mengalami kecelaka—"

"OOOH! Ya betul, saya yang punya kuncinya. Senang melihat kalian lagi, nak. Kukira kalian sudah pulang ke Seoul. Oh iya, dan ahjussi turut berduka. Tapi tak kusangka kalian kembali kesini," potong bapak itu. Xiumin tercengang. Semua member terdiam.

Ahjussi ini mengenal mereka?

Dia sudah bertemu dengan mereka?

Kapan? Dan kenapa? Padahal, mereka baru sampai disi…

"Biar aku yang bicara dengannya," kata Chanyeol. Beberapa menit kemudian, Chanyeol berbicara dengan ahjussi itu. Ahjussi itu agak kaget atas penjelasan Chanyeol, tapi member-member lain hanya mengernyitkan alis karena tidak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan.

Chanyeol lalu menghampiri mereka dengan memutar-mutar kunci villa di jarinya. "Aku berhasil! Ini kunci untuk membuka villa!"

Chen menepuk pundak Chanyeol. "Heh bro, kau mengatakan apa pada ahjussi itu?"

Chanyeol menjawabnya dengan senyum lebar. "Dia kenalan keluargaku, makanya aku tadi menjelaskan silsilah keluargaku dan…yaaaa pembicaraan kerabat." ujarnya.

Semua member mengangguk-angguk pelan. Mereka terlalu letih berjalan dan rasa sakit karena tadi terlibat kecelakaan masih terasa.

Suho berjalan sambil memapah Kris yang kakinya terluka. Anak-anak lain berjalan di depan mereka. Suho memperhatikan sekeliling. Chanyeol berjalan dengan Baekhyun dan Chen, Xiumin dengan Luhan dan Kai, Dio dengan Tao dan Sehun.

Kemana Lay?

"H-hei! Yixing dimana?!" tanya Suho. Tao menoleh. "Eh? Yixing? Bukannya tadi dia berjalan bersamamu, hyung?"

"Iya tadi dia di sebelahku, tapi…"

"Biar aku yang cari," kata Kai, kembali ke jalan yang tadi sudah mereka lewati.

Suasana sangat gelap. Pepohonan dimana-mana. Awan hitam menutupi angit dan cuaca sangat dingin. Sejauh mata memandang, Kai harus memfokuskan matanya untuk mencari Lay.

"Yixing hyung?" panggil Kai. "Yixing hyuuuung!"

Kai mulai berlari, menyusuri jalan yang tadi mereka lewati. Langkahnya berhenti di tempat yang tidak jauh dari rumah ahjussi yang mereka kunjungi.

Disana, Lay menunduk, berdiri terdiam.

"…Yixing-hyung, apa yang kau lakukan disini!? Horror tau! Semuanya mencarimu! Apa kau cemburu gara-gara Suho-hyung dan Kris-hyung yang tadinya dicouple-kan denganmu itu sekarang berjalan beriringan?"

Lay tidak menjawab.

"Hei, hyung!" panggil kai sambil mengguncang-guncangkan pundak Lay.

Akhirnya, Lay mengangkat wajahnya.

Matanya kosong, tapi menyiratkan ketakutan.

"…Y…Yixing…hyung? Kau kenapa?"

Lay menggenggam kedua tangannya sendiri kuat-kuat. "…Dia…menangis…dia tahu…"

Kai menaikkan alisnya. "Apa maksudmu, hyung? Jangan buat aku takut!"

"…Dia…tahu… dia mengetahuinya…" gumam Lay. Dia lalu menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. "Cepat, kita harus pergi dari sini, Jongin."

"…Lalu kenapa kau masih diam disini, hyung?" tanya Kai balik. Lay menoleh kearah rumah ahjussi yang tadi mereka kunjungi. "…memastikan, dia tahu atau tidak."

"H-hyung…maksudmu apa? Aku tidak mengerti sama seka—"

**PRAAAAAAAANG!**

Suara pecahan kaca terdengar dari rumah itu. Terdengar juga teriakan ahjussi yang tadi. Suaranya seperti berteriak ketakutan. Menghancurkan apa saja yang ada di dalam rumahnya.

Kai dan Lay tercengang mendengar suara itu, tapi Kai segera menarik Lay. "K-kita harus segera pergi! Sekarang!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ada apa dengan ahjussi itu?" tanya Chen. Kai menggeleng sambil memasang wajah ketakutan. "Dia seperti ketakutan akan sesuatu! Entahlah hyung aku tidak melihat wajahnya tapi aku tahu itu menyeramkan. Kau tahu? Seperti…um…kesurupan?"

"Aku tidak mengerti," kata Kyungsoo. Kai menghela nafas. "Apapun itu, sepertinya kita harus melupakannya."

Baekhyun berpikir keras. "Atau jangan-jangan dia histeris karena dia baru sadar kita ini member EXO?"

Suho memasang wajah datar. "Baekhyun, itu tidak masuk akal!"

"Bisa saja ternyata dia EXOTICS?"

"Tidak mungkin."

Setelah Baekhyun kalah argumen, mereka berhenti di sebuah pagar besar dan tinggi, di dalamnya terlihat taman besar dan juga rumah yang tak kalah besar.

Besar. besar. besar.

Dan gelap.

"Ayo kita masuk sebelum hujan, langit makin gelap." kata Kris. Tao memegang kunci dan sedang susah payah membuka gembok gerbang. Akhirnya beberapa menit kemudian gerbang itu terbuka dan mereka langsung masuk ke pekarangan. Villa ini sepertinya sudah lama tidak terurus, tapi suasana taman itu membuat mereka berada di dunia….

"…Disney princess." gumam Kyungsoo. Xiumin mengenyit. "Kau sebut ini suasana Disney Princess? Oh aku tahu, kepalamu kan tadi terbentur di bus -_-"

Kyungsoo berusaha menjelaskan kalau dia jadi ingat suasana kelam di kastil Beauty and the Beast makanya dia bilang suasananya seperti Disney Princess (Belle dari Beauty and the Beast kan masuk Disney Princess juga) tapi dia malah tidak diwaro(?) alias tidak dipedulikan. Kecewa, dia keluarkan HP-nya sekali lagi.

Dia masih bingung. Tiga hari yang terlewat. Hanya terlewat atau HP mereka yang rusak?

Matanya melirik kearah Baekhyun. Hanya Baekhyun yang percaya karena dia juga mengingatnya. Tapi, kenapa yang lain tidak?

Apa benar ini Cuma gara-gara kepala Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun terbentur?

Tapi seharusnya yang terbentur itu HP-nya, karena HP-nya lah yang menunjukkan tanggal 19, tapi…

"Kyungsoo-ya?"

Suara Chanyeol mengagetkannya. "Y-ya?"

"Ayo masuk, yang lain sudah masuk. Kau mau kehujanan diluar dengan suasana yang kau bilang seperti Disney Princess ini ha?"

"…Tolong jangan bahas lagi Disney princess…"

.

.

.

.

.

Lay tengah mengobati luka Kris di ruang tengah. Villa ini begitu besar—lebih seperti puri.

"Villa ini terlihat antik sekali, memang bagus untuk dipakai untuk MV…" gumam Chen. Dia menyolek-nyolek tembok dan gordennya. "…dan saking antiknya, ini berdebu…"

"Apa hanya aku yang merasa kalau bangunan ini mengingatkanku pada Resident Evil atau The House Of The Dead?" tanya Sehun. Yang lain mengangguk mengamini. "Baik. Jadi ini memang horror." kata Sehun lagi.

Baekhyun menata barang-barang bawaan mereka di satu sudut. Perlahan dia mengeluarkan beberapa ramen cup. "Siapa yang mau ini?"

"AKU!"

Semuanya menjawab bersamaan.

Baekhyun tadinya mau berbaik hati membuatkan mereka cup ramen—tidak masalah kalau membuat satu atau dua cup ramen, tapi ternyata mereka semua mau juga.

"…ah gajadi, males bikin kalau harus menyeduh 12 cup ramen…" gumam Baekhyun. Para penonton kecewa. Tao berdiri dan membawa ramen instan besar. "Aku masak ini saja. Ini bisa dimasak sekali masak dan bisa untuk banyak orang. Kalau begitu aku ke dapur dulu ya. Ayo Kyungsoo-hyung!" ajaknya. Kyungsoo mengangguk dan pergi ke dapur bersama Tao.

Tapi beberapa detik kemudian mereka berdua kembali ke ruang tengah sambil berlari dengan wajah pucat suram dan lifeless.

"Kalian kenapa?" tanya Kai. Tao menggenggam salib dengan sangat erat sambil menangis sementara itu Kyungsoo sudah seakan tidak sadarkan diri. "A-a-a-a-a-da….ada….ada….ADAAAAAAAA…."

"Ada? Ada apa? Ada Wong di Resident Evil?" tanya Chen. Suho menghela nafas. "Yang kau pikirkan hanya nuna cantik seperti Ada Wong, Chen -_-"

Kai mengelus Kyungsoo. "Oke tarik napas. Ceritakan."

"….dapurnyasangatberantakandangelapdanhorrordanada kelelawardansaranglabalabadannodadarahdansuaraaneh dan—"

"Kyungsoo, rap-mu semakin hebat!" puji Chanyeol (kemudian dia kena lempar sepatu oleh Kris).

Akhirnya mereka memeriksa keadaan dapur. Memang horror dan berantakan. Mereka lalu memutuskan untuk memeriksa semua ruangan di villa itu dulu dan setidaknya membereskannya sedikit sebelum dipakai. Setelah beres, barang-barang mereka susun di kamar masing-masing dan akhirnya bisa makan malam dengan agak…tenang.

"Aku akan cuci tangan dulu," kata Tao. Dia lalu pergi ke washtafel dan membuka keran air.

Airnya tidak keluar.

"…Dasar rumah tua…" gumam Tao. Saat dia memutuskan untuk pakai hand sanitizer, tiba-tiba suara air keran itu keluar. Tao segera berbalik dan terdiam.

Matanya membulat.

Tubuhnya terciprat cairan merah yang keluar dari keran itu.

.

.

.

.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Kris dan Luhan yang kaget segera pergi ke washtafel. "Zitao?! Kau kenapa?!"

"…D-darah…darah keluar dari keran!" kata Tao yang jatuh terduduk di lantai. Kris menoleh kearah washtafel.

Hanya ada air biasa yang mengalir dari keran.

"…Tao, mungkin kau kecapekan lalu berhalusina—"

"LALU KAU PIKIR APA DI WAJAH DAN BADANKU INI?!" kata Tao masih histeris. Luhan menghampiri Tao dan melihat noda di badan Tao.

Cipratan darah.

"…Tao…?"

Tao masih terisak karena takut. Kris menghela nafasnya—membantu Tao yang tadi jatuh terduduk dan membantunya ke kamar. "Ayo, kita ganti bajumu."

Luhan masih terdiam disana. Perlahan, dia memeriksa air di washtafel. Itu air biasa.

Tapi… genangan air dan cipratan di bawah washtafel itu…cairan merah yang terlihat seperti darah.

"…darimana ini berasal?"

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah Tao menceritakan tentang hal tadi pada member lain, beberapa member ada yang menangis (sudah pasti Kyungsoo, Sehun dan Baekhyun termasuk tapi ternyata Suho juga ikut-ikut) dan yang lain juga jadi makin bingung.

"Mungkin itu pipa bocor atau rusak, air di dalam keran tertahan sehingga bercampur dengan logam karat keran untuk beberapa tahun—makanya jadi berwarna seperti itu saat air keluar. Kau tahu kan setua apa villa ini?" kata Chen dengan penjelasan ilmiah. Tao protes. "Kalau karat logam, warnanya kekuningan, tapi ini meraaaah!"

"Hei aku juga belajar reaksi fisika dan kimia ya!" kata Chen. Tao tidak mau menjawabnya lagi.

Luhan mengangguk. "Benar kata Tao, itu darah. Tadi aku lihat dan warnanya beda dengan karat besi. Kalau itu air yang bercampur dengan karat, warnanya kuning dan mungkin dalam waktu lama akan mengerak. Tapi ini cair dan baunya juga seperti darah."

Anak-anak penakut di EXO mulai menelan ludah.

Sehun mengernyit. "Lulu, kau tidak takut?"

"Sedikit. Kau?"

"…Aku mau pulang…"

Chen geleng-geleng kepala. "Penakutt. Baiklah, ini sudah malam. Ayo segera tidur. Oke. Aku mau gosok gigi dulu."

Semuanya mengangguk setuju. Mereka kembali ke kamar masing-masing, tak lupa menutup pintu dan menutup gorden.

Kyungsoo sekamar dengan Kai dan Baekyeol. Dia minta agar sekamar dengan Baekhyun—agar dia merasa tenang. Baekhyun setuju dan mereka akhirnya memandangi langit-langit kamar berdua—meninggalkan Kai dan Chanyeol yang sudah tidur seperti beruang hibernasi.

"…Disini sepi…" ujar Baekhyun. Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Ne, hyung. Apa kau setuju kita hanya terbentur, makanya kita berpikiran seperti itu? Soal tanggal yang tiba-tiba jadi 19 April itu?" tanyanya sambil meraba-raba perban di kepalanya. Baekhyun menghela nafas dengan ekspresi bingung. "…Tidak tahu…"

Kyungsoo lalu menarik selimut dan tidur di sebelah Kai. "…Hyung, ayo kita tidur. Masalah ini kita selesaikan besok saja…"

Dan beberapa menit kemudian, Baekhyun menyusul tidur disertai dengkuran yang keras.

Mereka berusaha tidur dengan tenang dan menginginkan mimpi yang indah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berada di suatu ruangan yang bertembok hitam dan berkusen emas. Gorden merah menghiasi jendela dan lilin redup menerangi ruangan gelap nan dingin itu. Mata Baekhyun menangkap sebuah kursi. Kursi berlapis beludru terletak di sudut ruangan. Terlihat sangat empuk. Baekhyun ingin duduk disana.

Tapi, baru saja dia duduk, sebuah rantai terpasang di tangan dan kakinya.

CRAKK

CRAKKK

"A-APA INI?! LEPASKAN! L-LEPAS—"

**GREPP!**

Sebuah tangan berbalutkan sarung tangan putih membekapnya kuat-kuat dari belakang. Baekhyun tidak bisa menengok ke belakang, hanya bisa meronta-ronta ingin segera dilepaskan dan berdiri dari kursi beludru itu.

Tanpa disadari, kakinya yang menapak lantai terasa basah. Mata Baekhyun melirik kearah bawah. Genangan darah ada di bawah kakinya, menetes dari atas kepalanya.

Saat Baekhyun melihat keatas…

**NGIIIIIIIIIINNGGGG**

…suara gergaji mesin yang bermandikan darah membuat dia kaget setengah mati.

"HMMMPHH?! HMMMPHH! MMFFFHHH!"

**CRAKKK CRAKKK**

Baekhyun berusaha lepas dari sana, menjauh dari orang yang membekapnya itu, ingin berlari kuat-kuat, menghindari gergaji mesin itu. Seluruh badannya meronta-ronta, seakan ingin meledak. Bunyi benturan rantai yang mengikatnya membentuk irama yang menyedihkan. Air mata ketakutan menghiasi bingkai matanya.

Perlahan, telunjuk si pembekap itu menunjuk ke sebuah arah—kearah kaca yang ada di depan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tidak tahu kapan disana ada kaca, tapi ia lumayan bisa melihatnya dengan cahaya redup dari lilin. Baekhyun berharap agar dia bisa melihat wajah si pembekap yang memegang gergaji mesin itu dan bisa kabur, tapi yang ia dapat di kaca itu hanyalah dirinya yang tercabik gergaji mesin, bermandikan darah, tanpa ada tanda-tanda pantulan bayangan si pembekap di kaca tersebut.

Oh, dan satu lagi.

Terdapat satu kalimat di kaca—tulisan merah yang ditulis oleh tinta darah.

.

.

**_'Aku tidak mau sendirian._**

**_Karena itulah aku mengajakmu.'_**

.

.

.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Baekhyun bisa merasakan gergaji mesin itu mencabik tubuhnya—persis seperti bayangan didalam kaca yang dia lihat.

.

.

.

.

**BRAKKK!**

Baekhyun bangun dari tidurnya dengan bermandikan keringat. Nafasnya terengah-engah. Air mata membasahi wajahnya. Matanya terbelalak kaget dan ketakutan. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar. Bajunya tidak karuan dan dia tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya sendiri.

Mimpi itu sangat buruk.

Baekhyun bisa merasakan punggungnya terkena gergaji mesin—suaranya pun masih terngiang di kepalanya, namun rasanya sudah tidak sakit lagi.

Syukurlah ini hanya mimpi.

Baekhyun melirik ke samping kanan—disana Chanyeol tengah tertidur dengan damai meskipun tangan kanan dan kaki kanannya sudah hampir menyentuh lantai.

Di sebelah kiri, Kai masih tertidur dengan pulas di lantai.

Dan Kyungsoo sudah duduk memeluk lututnya sendiri diatas kasur, menangis. Sekujur tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Keringat dingin sangat jelas terlihat.

"…K-K-Kyung…Soo?" tanya Baekhyun. Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya. Dia benar-benar menangis. Matanya kosong dan terlihat sangat ketakutan.

"O-Omo! Kyungsoo…kau kenapa?!" tanya Baekhyun lagi dengan nada yang bergetar sambil menghampiri kasur sebelahnya. Kyungsoo kembali menunduk. "…M-mimpi…bu…ruk… s-sese…orang… d-dia…dia mengayunkan….kapak…padaku…."

**DEGG**

Baekhyun teringat mimpinya sendiri.

Tapi agak berbeda karena yang dia dapat adalah gergaji mesin.

Baekhyun mau membangunkan Chanyeol dan Kai, tapi dia kaget saat melihat tangan Kyungsoo berlumuran darah.

"…Tanganmu…kenapa?"

Kyungsoo masih terisak. "…H-hiks…d-…dia… kapak itu…menggores…tangan…ku…"

Baekhyun terdiam.

Apa?

Itu hanya mimpi kan?

Tapi… luka itu…

"K-Kyungsoo….tahan sebentar ne, aku akan membangunkan Chanyeol dan Kai dulu. Seka lukamu pakai kain selimut!" kata Baekhyun mencoba sigap, mengendalikan tubuhnya yang masih bergetar ketakutan.

Baru saja Baekhyun akan membangunkan Chanyeol, ada seseorang yang membuka pintu kamar dengan keras.

**BRAKKK!**

"KALIAN! CEPAT BANGUN DAN BERKUMPUL DI RUANG TENGAH!" teriak Suho dengan wajah panik dan ketakutan. Tangannya bergetar hebat.

Kai yang terbangun karena suara teriakan Suho menjawab dengan malas. "HOAAAHMH…. Hyung, kenapa ribut…ini bahkan belum jam dua pagi, biarkan aku ti—"

"CK, SIAL! CEPATLAH, SEMUANYA BERKUMPUL! TIDAK ADA YANG BOLEH TIDUR SEKARANG! AKU SERIUS! CEPATLAH KE RUANG TENGAH! **SEKARANG!**!"

Nada bicara Suho sudah benar-benar serius dan marah.

Suaranya bergetar dan parau.

Kai menelan ludah. Leader-nya benar-benar serius sekarang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tubuh Tao terbaring di sofa ruang tengah.

Kris yang biasanya tegar dan selalu berhati dingin, sekarang menangis dalam diam sambil menggenggam tangan Tao erat-erat, tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi.

Mata Tao tertutup, bibirnya memucat, pakaian dan tubuhnya penuh dengan darah. Tak jauh dari sana, sebuah belati yang berlumuran darah tergeletak di karpet.

Beberapa menit lalu, belati itu tertancap di tubuh Tao.

"…Tidak mungkin…" gumam Baekhyun yang baru datang dari kamar bersama Kyungsoo, Kai, dan Chanyeol.

Suasana ruang tengah sulit dijelaskan. Ruang tengah yang tadi malam mereka pakai untuk makan malam bersama—sekarang dipenuhi suasana kesedihan. Semuanya menangis. Bahkan beberapa menangis tidak bersuara karena saking tidak percaya. Isakan demi isakan terdengar bersamaan dengan suara detak jarum jam yang berbunyi di ruangan berinterior gelap itu.

Baekhyun menghampiri Tao, mencoba untuk membangunkan tubuh itu. Tapi tangan Lay mencengkramnya dan menjauhkannya dari tubuh Tao.

"Y-Yixing hyung…lepaskan aku! Aku akan membangunkan Tao , lalu mengobati luka-"

"Tidak perlu, Byun Baekhyun."

Mata kecil Baekhyun menatap wajah Lay dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Mata Lay sudah merah sembab karena menangis.

Tidak.

Baekhyun tidak mau percaya.

"…Kenapa, Yixing-hyung?" tanyanya lagi.

Lay perlahan melepaskan cengkramannya dari tangan Baekhyun.

Suara parau keluar dari Lay.

"…Huang Zitao sudah…..

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_mati_**."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**Hai minna-san! **

**This is the second chapter, akhirnya bisa apdet. Seperti biasa, saya selalu lelet apdet. Maaf ya. –selalu minta maaf mulu deh ya? rumasa banyak dosa-**

**Reaksi saya waktu tahu ternyata banyak yang baca… seneng banget, Alhamdulillah! Makasih ya semuanya! terharu-hiks-, tapi kayaknya ada beberapa yang gak bisa dikabulin nih request-nya… misalnya : jangan ada member EXO yang mati**

**tapi…tapi… -tunjuk atas- Tao udah … -ihik- -kabur- -soriii-**

**Tenang aja. Official couple kok, hehe. Gak selalu ada crack couple-nya kok. **

**Dan ampe ada yang terpengaruh telenovela, dan punya selera music yang sama. YEEEEY SENEEENGNYAAAA~ -hughug- . eh tapi Antonio bukan tipe gue, gue kawinnya ama JOHAN aja (JOdoH ditAngan TuhaN) =p**

**Oh iya ini emang FF horror tapi ada humornya dikit, entah kenapa secara alami tau-tau ngetik itu(?) tapi sori kalo garing yaa hehe. Dan maaf kalo horrornya kurang soalnya saya tipe yang mau diajak nonton pelem horror tapi sambil tutup mata pake bantal jadi rada2 kagak tau horror2 an-plakk-.**

**Dan misteri 16 April hingga 19 April itu akan terungkap…di akhir cerita –tebar wink-**

**Makasih ya udah banyak yang suka dan ngantisipasi FF ini, umm…semoga kalian ga kecewa sama terusan FF nya ya. **

**Thanks to : **

**mitatitu, baekyeolssi, HyunieKyungie, chyshinji0204, Jaylyn Rui, Blacknancho, bebe fujo, baconeggyeol, Byun Soo Ra, BabySulayDo, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, Ochaaa, Riyoung Kim, jettaome, Chakaiaru, Mei, ohxifa, kaisoo fujoshi SNH , Kembarannyakai, Anonymous, Fly21, AYUnhomin, zie, Jung Jisun, sparks-aquatics, putriii, ChrisAidenicKey, Kim Hyunshi,KhsHae, romanticpanda, Gita Safira, Haehyukyumin, Lian Park, Adrianna Darling, Park Ri Yeon, Melodysm, hensemkris, Kopi Luwak, kimtam, Mimi D'fujoshi, Amusuk, Xylia Park, , nissaa, ttalgibit, helloimanyi, ChanLoveBaek, prince11princess, yeoxoree, Anasthasya Baby Pooh, Reina, ZeLus, KeepBeef Chicken Chubu, BEBEKNYA CHEN, and ALL OF MY READERS! Gomen kalo ada yang gak ksebut… terimakasih banyak yang udah baca FF saya (ataupun Cuma gak sengaja mencet link wwkkwkw). Saya tau, gak semua yang baca FF pasti ngereview, jadi makasih banyak ya for all of you guys. Saranghamnidaaaa!**

**Anticipate please!**

**.**

**.**

**P.S : SELAMAT TAHUN EYANG SUHO –gabrukk- CIEE MAKIN TUA CIEEEE –tabok berjamaah-**

**P.S.S : bentar lagi UAS dan UKK (sama aja kali), jadi maap ya kalo lelet banget apdet… this is the final test. menentukan naik kelas atau tidaknya saya –tarik napas- GOGOGOGO. SEMANGAT JUGA BUAT SEMUANYAAA! HAATEU -heartheart-**


	3. Fog

**_Mati._**

Apa yang Yixing katakan itu membuat Baekhyun terdiam tidak percaya.

Bukan hanya Baekhyun, tapi semuanya tersentak.

"Kau pasti bercanda, Yixing." ucap Baekhyun—lalu tangannya menepis tangan Yixing. "TAO MASIH HIDUP!"

GREPP!

Tangan besar Kris menarik Baekhyun dan mendorongnya untuk melihat kebawah—ke sebuah pisau berlumuran darah yang tergeletak di karpet.

"Byun Baekhyun," ucap Kris. "Aku menemukan ini saat aku bangun tadi, dan benda ini ada di jantung Tao. DI JANTUNGNYA. Ini sangat brengsek dan aku tidak mau percaya, tapi… TAPI APAPUN YANG KULAKUKAN, DIA TIDAK MEMBUKA MATANYA SAMA SEKALI, BYUN BAEKHYUN! DIA TIDAK BERNAFAS, APA KAU TAHU MAKSUDNYA APA?! DIA MATI DAN AKU TIDAK MAU PERCAYA ITU SAMASEKALI! BRENGSEK!"

Suara besar Kris mengagetkan beberapa orang di ruangan itu. Nada Kris memang keras dan penuh kemarahan—juga kesedihan dan rasa tidak percaya.

Orang yang dia cintai tiba-tiba meninggalkannya dengan tiba-tiba di situasi seperti ini.

"…Kris…" panggil Baekhyun, matanya sudah memerah dan air mata mulai menetes. Kris terus menunduk. Dia terlihat sangat diam dan suram. "…Maafkan aku…"

Suho menghela nafasnya, lalu menghampiri Kris dan mengusap pundaknya pelan. "Tenanglah Kris. Kita harus mencari tahu siapa yang melakukan hal ini, oke?"

Kris mengangguk dan kembali duduk di samping badan Tao, seakan tidak mau melepasnya. Suho berusaha tegar dan memulai kata-katanya. "…Tao diserang seseorang, mungkin waktu dia tidur. Terakhir kali setelah kita makan malam semuanya berpencar ke kamar masing-masing, tapi mungkin saja ada yang melihat siapa yang melakukan hal ini pada Tao. Bagaimanapun, villa ini jauh dari rumah kita dan kita tidak tahu apa-apa tentang villa ini. Kita tidak tahu disini aman atau tidak—karena tidak ada satupun staff yang bersama kita sekarang. Kris, apa yang kau lakukan saat itu?"

"Aku tidur dan Tao ada di sampingku." jawab Kris pelan. "Ketika aku terbangun tengah malam, kukira dia masih tidur—tapi semuanya berubah saat aku sadar kalau ada genangan darah disana. Saat kunyalakan lampu…ternyata sebuah pisau menancap di jantungnya."

"Apa kau melihat sesuatu, Kris?" tanya Chanyeol. Kris menggeleng. "Tidak, aku benar-benar tertidur. Aku tidak sadar."

Kyungsoo menghela nafas dalam-dalam. Ini terlalu berat dan menyesakkan. Di pojok, Luhan tengah berusaha menghubungi kantor dengan telepon yang ada dan handphone kami, tapi tetap saja tidak berguna.

"Suho," panggil Luhan. "Ini tidak berfungsi. Tidak ada sinyal sekali. Nanti kucoba lagi saja." sungutnya. Matanya terlihat merah karena capek dan juga gara-gara menangis tadi, dan dia memasukkan HP-nya kembali ke saku.

Suho mengangguk dengan wajah kecewa. "Baiklah, terimakasih Luhan-hyung. Sekarang kita kembali lagi ke—hei, Kyungsoo? Ada apa dengan tanganmu?" tanyanya sambil melirik kearah Kyungsoo.

Dan sekarang semua mata menuju kearah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo masih berusaha menyembunyikan tangannya.

Tangannya yang tadi ia katakan 'karena-tergores-kapak-dalam-mimpi-tapi-itu-benar- benar-gila' itu masih mengeluarkan darah. Ia sudah menyekanya dengan selimut, tapi noda darah tetap keluar dan darahnya belum berhenti sepenuhnya.

Baekhyun ingin menghampirinya, tapi Kai segera ke samping Kyungsoo dengan wajah kaget. "…Kyungsoo-hyung! Kau tidak apa-apa?!"

**_ "Apa dia memegang pisau itu?"_**

Suara Chen membuat semua orang terdiam dan Kai menghampirinya—langsung mengangkat kerah baju Chen dengan wajah sangat marah.

**GREP!**

"JONGIN! LEPASKAN JONGDAE!" seru Luhan. Tapi Kai tidak bergeming. "Aku tidak akan melepaskan orang sial ini—Apa maksud omonganmu?! Kyungsoo memegang pisau itu?! Apa kau sedang berpikir kalau Kyungsoo memegang pisau itu untuk membunuh Tao dan darah yang ada di tangannya itu adalah darah Zitao?! Iya?! JAWAB AKU, KIM JONGDAE!"

"Lepaskan aku, Kai!"

"Tidak sampai kau jelaskan kenapa kau menuduh Kyung—"

**PLAKK!**

Tangan Baekhyun menampar keras pipi Jongin, membuatnya melepaskan cengkramannya dari kerah baju Chen.

"…Byun Baekhyun…" geramnya.

"Aku tidak tahan lagi. Semuanya terjadi dengan tiba-tiba dan semuanya makin membingungkan! Ayo kita pikirkan dengan otak, bukan dengan otot seperti itu karena bukan hanya satu orang yang bingung, marah, atau sedih disini—tapi semuanya! Teman kita meninggal dan tidak seharusnya kita bertindak iKyungsoot seperti ini dan tidak membantu apa-apa! Apa kalian juga berpikiran sama dengan Jongdae? Apa kalian berpikiran kalau Kyungsoo terlibat?!" tanya Baekhyun pada semuanya.

Kyungsoo masih terdiam, tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata. Luka di tangannya ia tutupi dengan telapak tangan mungilnya, menyembunyikan tetesan darah yang keluar dari sana dengan wajah ketakutan, bingung, dan sakit.

Sehun, Chanyeol, dan Suho menghela nafas. "…Maaf…"

Baekhyun berdiri di sebelah Kyungsoo dan mengangkat tangannya. "…Bisa-bisanya kalian menuduh teman sendiri! Semuanya, dengarkan penjelasanku. Tangan Kyungsoo terluka begini—karena tergores kapak, di dalam mimpinya. Memang aneh. Hal seperti ini tidak biasa. Tapi aku juga tadi terbangun karena mimpi buruk, yaitu dibunuh dengan gergaji mesin. Kyungsoo bukanlah pembunuh Zitao, camkan itu semua. Tidak ada saling menuduh, dan jelaskan apa yang kalian alami sebelum kejadian Tao seperti ini."

Beberapa orang di ruangan terasa terhentak.

"…A-aku…" mulai Xiumin. "…Aku bermimpi…buruk…sebuah anak panah menusuk mata dan tanganku, tapi saat aku terbangun, tidak terjadi apa-apa. Anehnya, anak panah itu ada di bawah ranjang."

Sehun menunduk. "Ada tangga gelap dan kepala rusa di dalam mimpiku."

Luhan yang berdiri di sebelahnya terlihat berpikir. "…Di mimpiku tadi ada sebuah lilin redup di ruangan gelap. Di bawah kakiku ada genangan darah dan saat aku bangun, ada setetes darah di dahiku dari atas langit-langit. Tapi segera kuhapus karena kaget saat Suho masuk ke kamar."

"Jadi bukan Cuma aku dan Kyungsoo yang bermimpi buruk?" tanya Baekhyun lagi. "Kris, bagaimana denganmu?"

"…Di mimpiku ada lampu berwarna hitam dan percikan darah di dinding. Tapi kupikir itu mimpi biasa." jawabnya.

"Yang lain?"

Semuanya menggeleng.

"Jadi semuanya tertidur dan ada yang bermimpi buruk… oke kesampingkan dulu mimpi buruknya, intinya kita semua punya alibi. Kita tidur." ucap Chanyeol. "Apalagi, tidak ada alasan untuk saling membunuh disini, bukan?"

Chen melirik Kai dengan ekor matanya. "Dan tidak ada alasan untuk mencengkram kerah temanmu sendiri disaat suasana berkabung."

"Jaga mulutmu." gumam kai.

"Jongin, Jongdae, hentikan." panggil Suho. "Kita harus was was karena kita tidak tahu kenapa ini bisa terjadi. Siapa dan kenapa, dan alasannya, kita tidak tahu. Teman kita…meninggal. Ini bukan hal kecil ataupun sepele karena berhubungan dengan nyawa. Nyawa keluarga kita. Apa ada yang tahu apa yang terjadi pada Tao sebelumnya?"

Luhan mengangkat tangannya. "…Tao mengalami hal aneh, dia bilang di washtafel keluar darah, bukan air. Kupikir itu bohong tapi aku dan Kris melihat sendiri ada percikan darah di kaosnya, tentunya bukan darah dari luka kecelakaan saat kita menuju kesini."

Chen terlihat agak panik. "…T…tap..tapi…itu kan…kukira itu…aish, ini semakin angker! Bukannya tadi sudah kujelaskan itu bisa saja bukan darah?! Jangan bilang kalau villa ini horror, atau…."

"Satu, Villa ini horror." ucap Yixing. "Dua. Ada pembunuh disini, di villa ini."

Suho angkat bicara menjawab cetusan Yixing. "Yixing, hanya kita yang ada di villa ini. Itu aneh."

"Memang aneh, hyung."

Akhirnya, Kyungsoo bicara—meskipun dengan suara yang sangat pelan.

"…Semuanya sudah aneh…sejak aku dan Baekhyun-hyung membuka mata kami, setelah kecelakaan itu…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan pagi.

Semuanya kembali sibuk pada kegiatan masing-masing. Mereka juga masih mengurusi insiden yang tadi terjadi.

Tetap membingungkan karena tidak ada petunjuk sama sekali atas siapa pelakunya.

Disaat para member masih berdiskusi dan berbincang-bincang serius, Luhan menghela nafas dengan raut muka sedih. Tangannya fokus pada game di handphone-nya.

_'…20 April…'_ pikir Luhan. _'Ini ulang tahunku tapi kenapa seperti ini? Kenapa kami harus mengalami hal seperti ini? Kenapa Tao harus meninggal seperti itu? Kenapa?!'_

Air mata menuruni pipi pucat Luhan. Dia tidak kuat. Dia ingat ulang tahunnya di tahun kemarin saat mereka masih di awal-awal debut. Tertawa bersama, bekerja keras bersama, berbahagia bersama…

…Tentu saja Tao masih ada disana dan tidak ada insiden seperti ini.

"Hyung, awet-awet baterai HP-mu. Disini tidak selalu bisa mencharge Hp, jangan dipakai main game terus." kata Baekhyun. Luhan mengangkat kepalanya dari posisi menunduk tadi—segera menghapus air matanya. "…Iya, maaf. Tapi aku bosan."

Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang. Dia tahu hari ini hari ulang tahun Luhan.

"…Selamat ulang tahun, hyung." ucap Baekhyun, berusaha tersenyum sedikit. "Maafkan kami tidak mengucapkan hal ini duluan…"

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya dengan senyum tipis. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku tahu situasi saat ini, tidak mungkin kalian mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padaku sedangkan Tao…sudahlah. Terimakasih, Baekhyun."

Sehun yang berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka melihat wajah Luhan yang tidak secerah biasanya. Dia menghampiri hyung favoritnya itu, lalu mengelus pundaknya pelan. "…Maafkan aku ya hyung, aku juga tidak mengucapkannya duluan…"

Tangan Luhan melepaskan tangan Sehun yang ada di pundaknya itu dengan senyum tipis. "Tidak apa, Sehun. Aku senang kau mengigau 'selamat ulang tahun, luhannie-hyuuung' saat kau tidur tengah malam tadi."

"…Benarkah?"

"Iya. Aku terbangun sebentar, lalu tidur lagi. Terimakasih, Sehun."

Sehun tersenyum kecil sambil mencium dahi Luhan, lalu Luhan melepaskannya dan berjalan sendirian meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Sehun yang tadi bersamanya. "Aku butuh refreshing, aku mau sendirian dulu. Jangan ikuti aku ya," ujarnya.

Langkah kaki Luhan membawanya ke balkon. Cuaca sangat dingin pagi itu, dengan langit mendung dan cuaca berkabut pegunungan.

_"Sendirian saja?"_

Luhan mendengar suara seseorang dari belakang, membuatnya menghela nafas.

"Sudah kubilang aku ingin sendirian, jangan ikuti a—".

.

.

.

.

**_BRUKKK!_**

.

.

.

.

* * *

Kris tetap menjaga Tao yang dibaringkan di kamar, sementara itu di luar kamar Suho, Chen, Xiumin, dan Baekhyun masih berbincang-bincang.

"Kita harus lapor polisi!" kata Chen. Xiumin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, kita tidak bisa memakai telepon kan? Apalagi jarak dari sini ke kantor polisi itu jauh sekali!"

"Mungkin kita bisa pinjam kendaraan pada warga sekitar, mungkin ada yang punya kendaraan kan meskipun ini di tempat terpencil? Atau kita bisa pinjam telepon, mungkin saja telepon mereka berfungsi." ujar Suho.

Kris keluar kamar, menghela nafasnya. "…Kita coba tanya pada warga sekitar. Pinjam alat komunikasi untuk menghubungi kantor polisi, rumah sakit, dan kantor di Seoul. Lalu, kalau ada yang punya kendaraan besar—yang bisa menampung kita berduabelas, kita pulang segera ke Seoul. Aku akan pergi."

"Aku juga! Harus ada yang menemanimu, Duizhang." seru Chen. Xiumin mengangguk. "Aku juga ikut. Kakimu masih sakit, kan? Seharusnya kau istirahat saja, tapi kalau kau memaksa, kita harus ada di samping—"

"Kalian mau kemana?" tanya Chanyeol yang baru datang sambil membetulkan resleting celana—Suho menghela nafas. "Chanyeol kau ini sudah dewasa -_- perbaiki resletingmu di tempat yang tidak ada orangnya."

"Maaf, aku baru dari kamar mandi terus aku dengar kalian berdiskusi." kata Chanyeol. "Aku ikut!"

"Baiklah, ayo pergi. Suho, aku titip Tao padamu." kata Kris sambil memakai jaketnya. Suho mengangguk. "Tentu saja."

Chen lalu memapah Kris. Chanyeol dan Xiumin berjalan di belakang mereka. Saat keluar dari pintu villa, udara dingin menghembus, membuat Xiumin bersin. "HATCHHIH! Urrgh…dinginnyaaa… ini sudah jam 10 pagii!"

"Ini kan pegunungan tinggi, maklum saja kalau dingin." kata Kris. Chen merapatkan jaketnya, sementara Chanyeol memandangi langit yang tidak cerah itu. "Sepertinya mendung, kita harus cepat…"

"Aku tidak mau mati kedinginan disiiniiii!" seru Xiumin sambil berlari. "Ayo cepattt!"

.

.

.

.

Langkah kaki mereka sudah sampai di hutan yang memisahkan antar villa besar itu dengan rumah penduduk yang ada di sekitar sana. Pepohonan dan kabut mulai terlihat dan suara burung-burung terdengar indah.

"Pagi yang indah…meski tidak cerah." gumam Chen. Kris sudah bisa berjalan sendiri (karena dia gengsi dipapah oleh Chen). "Ayo percepat jalan kalian," ucap Kris.

Chen menghela nafas. "Heh, duizhang. Kami ini jalan lambat untukmu tau! Agar kau tidak tertinggal di belakang sambil _meringis 'ADUUUH KAKIKUUU ADUUUUH, BANTU AKU JONGDAEEE! CAKITT NDAK CUATTTT' _lalu bicara tidak karuan dengan bahasa cina."

Chanyeol tertawa. "Pffftttttt huhauhauhauhauah lalu duizhang kita gotong ramai-ramai hohohohohoho"

"AHHAHAHA! "

"Diam."

Setelah terdengar suara berat Kris yang menyiratkan kemarahan, Chen dan Chanyeol langsung bungkam sebelum Kris menggantungkan badan mereka di pohon terdekat.

Sekarang, Kris benar-benar tidak mood. Siapa yang mood setelah terlibat dengan semua hal aneh ini, ditambah pacarmu meninggal tiba-tiba dengan darah dimana mana dan…

…Kris memejamkan matanya frustasi.

Mereka terus berjalan, sampai Kris menyadari kabut makin menebal.

Tak lama kemudian, jarak pandang mereka benar-benar tersita.

"…Chen?" panggil Kris. Chen menyahut. "DUIZHAAANG KAU DIMANAA?"

Xiumin berteriak. "AAAAAA AKU MAU PULAAAANG QAQ"

Chanyeol tertawa. "AHAHAHAHAHA INI KEREEEN, KABUTNYA TEBAAAL! AKU MAU FOTO-FOTOOO!"

"KALIAN JANGAN BERCANDA! TETAP BERSAMA, NANTI TERSASAR!" teriak Kris.

Namun, pada akhirnya mereka terpisah juga.

"…Ya ampun…" gumam Kris sambil berdecak kesal.

.

.

"Chen, kau yakin ini jalan yang benar?" tanya Xiumin pada Chen yang berusaha menerangi jalan dengan senter HP-nya. "Umm ya, kurasa. Ini jalan yang kita lewati saat sudah membawa kunci dari rumah paman yang kemarin kan?"

Xiumin tercekat. "P-p-paman…yang…kemarin?"

"Iya, kenapa?" tanya Chen. Xiumin memegang tangan Chen lebih erat. "…Kau tahu kan Yixing kemarin terpisah dengan kita?"

"Iya?"

"Lalu Jongin menyusulnya…"

"…Ya?"

"…Jongin bilang, paman itu….._kesurupan_…."

DEGG

Chen jadi kaku, matanya melotot dan mukanya pucat pasi.

"X-X-X-X-X-X-XIUMIN HYUNG JANGAN BILANG HAL BEGITU DI SAAT SEPERTI INIIIII!"

"TA..TAPI AKU BENAR KAN?!"

"IYAAAA TAPI JANGAN DIBAHAS DISINII!"

"M-m-m-maaf…kau takut ya?"

"Memangnya hyung tidak takut?!"

"…aku juga takut…ta-tapi ini masih jam sepuluh pagi…"

"JAM SEPULUH PAGI DENGAN PEMANDANGAN SEPERTI JAM DELAPAN MALAM TTATT AYOLAAAH HYUUUNG JANGAN BAHAS ITUUU"

"JONGDAE KAU KIRA AKU TIDAK TAKUT?!"

Chen lalu memperhatikan sekujur badan Xiumin yang sudah bergetar ketakutan.

"…Suruh siapa hyung membahas soal hantu dan kesurupan! Sudahlah jangan bicara lagi, ya! Ayo kita terus jalan!"

Mereka lalu melanjutkan jalannya. Xiumin agak mengernyit karena banyak lumpur berumput di sepanjang jalan.

Jejak kaki Xiumin dan Chen terlihat di lumpur.

Tapi beberapa saat kemudian…

.

.

.

…Terdapat tiga pasang jejak kaki disana.

* * *

"JONGDAEE?!"

Kris tetap berteriak-teriak memanggil anak buah(?) nya itu.

"MINSEEEOK?!"

"CHANYEOOOOL!?"

Dan setelah lima menit berteriak-teriak di tengah hutan, Kris menyerah. "…Hhh…cukup! Aku akan jalan duluan saja sendirian!"

CKREK

CKREK

"…Suara apa itu?" gumam Kris. Dia lalu berjalan mencari sumber suara itu, sampai akhirnya suara itu mulai dekat dan…

CKREKK

CKREKK!

"ASIIIIK! FOTO YANG INI BAGUS! AKAN KUPAKAI UNTUK FOTO PROFIL WEI—"

**"PARK CHANYEOL! DASAR IKYUNGSOOT SEDANG APA KAU DISINI?!" **

Chanyeol yang sedang memegang kamera dengan senyum creepy lalu menoleh pada Kris yang datang dengan nafas ngos-ngosan—juga dengan keringat dingin.

Jadi…suara 'ckrek ckrek' itu adalah suara shutter foto Chanyeol?

"…Oh hai Duizhang! Aku sedang…foto-foto."

Kris terdiam.

"…memangnya fotoku aYixing ya?" tanya Chanyeol lagi. Kris menarik nafas dalam-dalam—berusaha tabah. "...Park Chanyeol, dengar…"

"Jadi fotoku bagus!? HAHAHA SUDAH KUBILANG AKU TAMPAN! Lihat background-nya, Kris! Hutan berkabut ini bagus kan untuk weibo—"

"BAGUS JIDATMU?! APA KAU PIKIR, KITA SEMUA TERPISAH ITU BAGUS!? KITA TERSESAT DAN KABUT INI MEMBUAT KITA SUSAH MELIHAT! DAN KAU MALAH FOTO-FOTO DISINI?!"

Chanyeol terdiam, lalu kepalanya menunduk ke tanah. "…maafkan aku, Kris." ucapnya dengan nada bersalah.

"…Ya. Ayo kita cari Jongdae dan Minseok."

.

.

Chanyeol dan Kris lalu menyusuri lagi jalan yang tadi mereka lewati untuk mencari Chen dan Xiumin.

"…Bagaimana kalau mereka sudah sampai duluan di rumah paman itu?" tanya Chanyeol. "Apa sebaiknya kita tidak jalan saja dulu ke sana?"

"…Tidak, kita cari saja mereka dulu." jawab Kris.

"Tapi kalau kita terus berputar-putar disini, kita tidak akan menemukan mere—"

**ZRAAAASHHHHH**

Hujan deras tiba-tiba turun, membuat hutan yang berselimut kabut itu semakin dingin.

Dan Chanyeol dengan excited langsung berlarian di tengah hujan.

"BOCHOORR BOCHOORR HAHAHAHAHA! Ya ampun sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali aku main hujan-hujana-"

"PARK CHANYEOL, BERHENTI BERCANDA!"

Sekali lagi, Chanyeol langsung bungkam.

"…Ooooke, …Kau bawa payung?" tanya Chanyeol pada Kris dengan nada takut-takut.

Kris menjawab tanpa melirik. "Tentu saja tidak. Ayo segera cari mereka berdua, kita sudah basah kuyup. Setelah menemukan mereka, sebaiknya kita kembali saja ke villa."

Chanyeol mengangguk setuju dan berusaha agar tetap diam di sebelah Kris—karena dia tahu kalau Kris sedang badmood.

Kabut perlahan-lahan menipis, membuat hutan terlihat makin jelas meskipun derasnya hujan belum reda juga. Apalagi langit semakin gelap dan petir dimana-mana. Chanyeol sudah merasa kedinginan dan luka di kaki Kris terasa sakit kembali karena terguyur air hujan.

"…Lebih baik kita berjalan pulang saja, mungkin mereka juga sudah pulang ke villa. Hujannya sederas ini," ucap Chanyeol. Kali ini Kris mengangguk setuju.

Mereka mempercepat langkah agar sampai di villa lebih cepat, tapi Chanyeol tiba-tiba berhenti.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kris. Chanyeol mengernyitkan alisnya. "…Ini handphone Chen, kan?"

Kris lalu memperhatikan benda yang ada di lumpur itu—senternya masih menyala. "…Iya, sepertinya itu handphone Chen…"

Chanyeol lalu mengambil HP itu dan Kris memperhatikan sekeliling mereka. "…Mungkin mereka ada di sekitar sini," gumamnya.

Tapi, tidak ada tanda-tanda adanya Chen atau Xiumin.

"JONGDAEEE! MINSEOK!"

Tidak ada jawaban.

Chanyeol menghela nafas dalam-dalam, dia sudah benar-benar kedinginan. "…K-Kris…ayo kita kembali ke villa, mungkin mereka tidak sengaja menjatuhkan HP dan mereka sudah kembali ke vill-"

"…Tunggu, Chanyeol…" ucap Kris pelan. Matanya terpaku pada tanah berlumpur di dekat mereka.

Disana, ada bekas seretan yang besar.

"…Sepertinya ini baru…" gumam Kris. "Chanyeol, ikuti aku!"

Mereka lalu mengikuti bekas seretan itu, yang menuju ke sebuah pohon besar.

Dan membuat mereka berdua tercengang, tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat.

"…I…Ini…."

**TRAKK!**

Chanyeol menjatuhkan HP Chen yang daritadi ia genggam saking shocknya.

**"….M-MINSEOK HYUNG! JONGDAE!"**

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**ZRAAAAAASSSSSSHHHHH**

Hujan deras yang diiringi petir membuat perasaan mereka semua tidak nyaman.

"…Dingin…" gumam Yixing. Suho yang ada di belakangnya memasangkan jaket dan menariknya menjauh dari jendela. "Kalau begitu, jauhi jendela, disana memang dingin, Yixing. Aku tidak mau kau sakit."

"Tapi Jongdae, Minseok, Kris, dan Chanyeol belum kembali." ucap Yixing. Suho menghela nafas. Benar, mereka belum kembali dan semuanya mengkhawatirkan mereka. Cuacanya sangat buruk untuk berada di luar sana.

"…Sebentar lagi mereka kembali, kok." kata Suho menenangkan Yixing.

Kyungsoo duduk di sebelah tubuh Tao yang masih terbaring. Ia lalu menyelimuti Tao dengan selimut yang ada di pinggiran ranjang.

"…Kau pasti kedinginan," gumam Kyungsoo menahan tangis.

Ia masih tidak percaya semua ini.

Matanya lalu beralih ke tangannya yang sekarang sudah terbalut perban.

Sayatan kapak itu masih teringat di ingatan Kyungsoo—tapi dia tidak mengingat siapa yang melakukannya.

Mungkin itu hanya mimpi buruk.

Tapi kenapa bisa jadi kenyataan?

"…Hyung," panggil Kai. Kyungsoo menoleh ke belakangnya, Kai sudah berdiri di dekat pintu.

"Jongin-ah,"

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil, dan Kai duduk di sebelahnya, di dekat Tao.

"…Kau tahu, aku tidak percaya ini semua terjadi, hyung. Maksudku…Tao…kemarin dia masih mengobrol dengan kita kan?"

"Tidak ada yang tahu kapan kematian akan datang," jawab Kyungsoo. "Tidak ada yang tahu…hanya Tuhan yang tahu…"

Kai mengelus pundak Kyungsoo pelan. "…Kau benar, hyung."

Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis—lalu matanya kembali beralih kearah Tao yang masih memejamkan matanya.

"…Emm…hyung?"

"Ya?"

"…Kau tahu, em…aku… a—"

**BRAKKKK!**

Bakhyun masuk ke kamar dengan tergesa-gesa. Wajahnya terlihat panik.

"K-KYUNGSOO! JONGIN! KALIAN LIHAT LUHAN-HYUNG?!" tanyanya.

Kai dan Kyungsoo berpandangan satu sama lain.

Ada sesuatu yang tidak beres.

.

.

.

.

"SEHUN!" panggil Kai. Sehun yang tengah berlari menghentikan gerakannya dan menoleh. Wajah Sehun terlihat sangat panik dan khawatir—bahkan sudah berkeringat dingin.

"Apa yang terjadi?!" tanya Kyungsoo. Sehun mengatur nafasnya. "….Luhan-hyung menghilang, sudah beberapa jam aku tidak melihatnya…"

"Mungkin dia tidur?" tanya Kai. Sehun menggeleng. "Tidak, aku sudah mencarinya ke semua kamar, tidak ada."

"Dimana terakhir kali kau melihatnya?" tanya Yixing yang baru datang. Suho berjalan di belakangnya, masih berusaha menghubungi handphone Luhan. "…Tidak ada sinyal sedikitpun, kukira akan tersambung karena jaraknya tidak jauh, tapi sepertinya memang benar-benar terputus….Sehun, dimana kau terakhir kali melihat Luhan-hyung?"

"Tadi dia berjalan ke balkon, dia bilang ingin sendirian dulu. Tapi setelah itu aku tidak melihatnya," jelas Sehun. "Tapi aku yakin dia masih ada di villa ini! Cuaca sangat buruk diluar, tidak mungkin dia pergi…"

Suho tambah khawatir. "…Kris-hyung, Chen, Xiumin-hyung, dan Chanyeol juga belum kembali…" gumamnya. Suho terlihat berpikir keras, "Baiklah. Ayo kita cari ke semua bagian villa. Kita berpencar!"

Semuanya mengangguk dan segera mencari Luhan ke semua tempat yang ada di villa.

.

.

.

Setelah tiga puluh menit mereka semua mencari, Luhan tetap tidak ditemukan.

"…Tidak mungkin…sebenarnya dia dimana?!" protes Baekhyun. Kai mengangguk. "…Benar, semua ruangan sudah dicari…tapi… dia tidak ada…"

Sehun terlihat benar-benar khawatir. Mukanya semakin pucat dan ketakutan. "…Tidak…aku tidak mau ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Luhan-hyung…"

"…Sehun…" panggil Kyungsoo. Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Suaranya benar-benar parau. "…Tidak…ini hari ulang tahunnya… aku tidak mau…. aku tidak mau kehilangan Luhan-hyung!"

Suho mengelus pundak Sehun pelan, berusaha menenangkannya. Sehun mulai terisak.

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya. "…Erm…maaf, tapi… sepertinya… masih ada tempat yang belum kita periksa, bukan?"

"Dimana?" tanya Kai.

Yixing terlihat berpikir, dari raut wajahnya… dia terlihat segan.

"…Kau bilang dia berjalan ke balkon?" tanya Yixing. Baekhyun mengangguk. "Ya, aku dengar saat Luhan-hyung bilang kalau dia mau sendirian, lalu berjalan ke balkon."

Yixing menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"…Apa…

.

.

.

.

.

…_Dia tidak akan jatuh dari balkon ke taman belakang_?"

Semuanya terdiam.

.

.

.

.

.

**ZRAAAAASSSHHHHH**

Hujan masih turun dengan deras. Suho, Kai, dan Sehun berjalan ke pinggir agar tidak terlalu basah karena hujan.

Mereka sampai di taman belakang, tepat di bawah balkon. Disana benar-benar gelap dan semak belukar memenuhi taman.

Bunga mawar merambat di tiang gazebo dan tembok sudah dipenuhi oleh tumbuh-tumbuhan.

Disana, tidak ada tanda-tanda manusia—apalagi Luhan.

"…Tidak mungkin ada disini," kata Kai. Mereka mengangguk. "Ayo kita kembali."

.

.

.

.

.

"Tidak ada," kata Kai. "Tidak ada Luhan disana."

Semuanya terlihat makin khawatir.

"…Lalu dimana?" tanya Baekhyun. "Kita tidak tahu harus mencarinya kemana lagi, kita bahkan tidak tahu keadaan Luhan bagaimana!"

Kyungsoo mengangguk setuju, matanya melirik kearah Sehun. Sehun sudah tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa lagi.

"Kita cari ke lantai atas?" tanya Yixing. "Kita periksa ulang mulai dari sana."

Mereka semua lalu pergi ke lantai atas, tepatnya di ruang tengah lantai dua. Di ruangan luas itu, perabotan serba tua masih terletak di tempatnya. Cat warna merah tua dan aksen gold-hitam menghiasi ruangan itu.

"Kita jangan hanya mencari di setiap ruangan, tapi juga celah-celah. Teliti semuanya." kata Suho.

Mereka lalu menyisir semua ruangan dan juga tempat-tempat yang memungkinkan seorang manusia bisa muat berada di sana, tapi tetap saja nihil.

"…Tidak mungkin…" ucap Sehun. "…Dia tidak ada di manapun…"

Semuanya sudah terdiam. Tidak bertenaga lagi untuk mencari Luhan dimanapun, dan sudah hampir menyerah. Semua sisi ruangan sudah mereka cari—tapi tidak ada yang menemukan Luhan atau petunjuk dimana Luhan berada.

Kai memijit dahinya, bingung. "…Jangan-jangan, Luhan sudah…."

"…Sudah apa?" tanya Yixing. Kai menggeleng. "T-t-tidak…lupakan."

Kyungsoo terdiam. Semuanya masih berdebat tentang kemungkinan dimana Luhan sebenarnya—tapi dia benar-benar bingung sampai tidak bisa ikut berdebat.

Mata Dio memperhatikan semua sisi-sisi ruangan itu—memang tidak ada celah yang cukup untuk menyembunyikan satu manusia, apalagi Luhan itu orang dewasa dengan tinggi badan 178cm.

Tapi…mungkin…

…ada tempat untuk menyembunyikan jalan masuk ke tempat yang dipakai untuk menyembunyikan Luhan?

Kyungsoo berdiri dari duduknya—lalu menyusuri semua tembok yang ada di ruangan itu.

"…Kyungsoo, kau sedang apa?" tanya Suho. Kyungsoo menoleh. "Mencari jalan masuk, mungkin ada jalan masuk rahasia? Atau sebuah tempat yang disembunyikan…entah, mungkin aku terlalu banyak nonton film atau nonton komik detektif—oke jangan salahkan setumpuk manga Kuroshitsuji di kamarku."

Semuanya terlihat berpikir, namun akhirnya mereka ikut menyusuri lagi ruangan itu.

Dan yang paling mencolok adalah sebuah lemari besar yang hampir setinggi langit-langit. Lebarnya sekitar dua meter.

"…Ini kita geser?" tanya Baekhyun. Kai tersenyum. "Iyaaaa."

"…Pasti di belakangnya tembok -_- Luhan tidak bisa disembunyikan di tembok tahu!" protes Baekhyun. Sehun masih memperhatikan lemari itu—lalu dia menengok ke celah belakang lemari.

"…Sepertinya bukan tembok," kata Sehun dengan mata yang masih mengintip celah itu. "…seperti..kaca…"

Kai menaikkan lengan bajunya. "Ayo…kita geser lemari ini!"

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa menit, mereka berhasil menggeser lemari itu, dan apa yang mereka temukan benar-benar mencengangkan.

Disana, ada ruangan tanpa jalan masuk. Ruangan itu sebesar lemari yang menutupinya, hanya saja antara ruangan itu dan ruang luar dibatasi oleh sebuah kaca besar yang sejajar dengan tembok.

Tapi, bukan itu yang membuat mereka terdiam.

Melainkan apa yang ada di dalam ruangan kaca itu.

Di dalam ruangan kaca yang gelap itu, Luhan duduk di sebuah kursi. Kedua tangan dan kakinya terikat di kursi, mata dan mulutnya tertutup oleh kain yang diikat di belakang kepalanya—dan juga dua tempat lilin tinggi berwarna hitam dengan lilin yang menyala.

"…L…Luhan…" ucap Sehun ternganga. "….LUHAN!"

**DAKKK!**

**DAKKK!**

Sehun memukul-mukul kaca itu dengan tangis—ia benar-benar shock atas semua ini.

"SEHUN, BERHENTI!" larang Suho. "Kita cari saja jalan masuknya, kita tidak bisa menghancurkan kacanya dengan tangan kosong!"

"TAPI LUHAN ADA DISANA! DIA TIDAK BERGERAK, KITA HARUS MENYELAMATKANNYA!" teriak sehun. "TOLONGLAH, SUHO-HYUNG!"

"Tidak ada jalan masuk, hyung…" kata Baekhyun khawatir. "…Dan…kalau dilihat…dari lilin itu…."

"Kenapa dengan lilinnya?" tanya Suho.

Baekhyun menghela nafas dan melirik Yixing. "…Tolong jelaskan, Yixing…"

Yixing menelan ludahnya sebelum menunduk dengan perasaan tidak enak.

"…Lilin itu terlihat stabil di dalam ruangan kaca itu, tidak terhembus dan tidak bergerak sedikitpun, padahal ada manusia di dalamnya. Biasanya, kalau ada oksigen, lilin itu terlihat terhembus-hembus… jadi… ruangan itu…

.

.

.

.

.

.

…_hampa udara_…"

Semua mata membulat seketika—dan lutut Sehun rasanya melemas.

Luhan disana—tidak bergerak, mulut dan mata tersekap kain, dan juga ruangan yang hampa udara…

"…D-dia bisa kehabisan oksigen!" seru Kyungsoo. Yixing menggeleng. "Kalau ada oksigen pun, dalam keadaan tersekap seperti itu dalam waktu yang lama…aku tidak yakin…dia bisa berta—"

"KALIAN! PAKAI INI!" teriak Kai sambil membawa kapak—sepertinya tadi dia langsung mencari barang untuk menghancurkan kaca itu.

**PRAAAAAAAANG!**

Kai mengayunkan kapaknya kearah kaca—menghancurkan kaca itu dan membuka jalan masuk. Sehun segera berlari masuk kesana—tidak dihiraukannya pecahan kaca yang bisa saja melukainya.

Yang ada di depan matanya, hanya Luhan.

"LUHAN! LUHAN-HYUNG!" panggil Sehun. Airmatanya tidak bisa ia tahan lagi. Dengan tangan bergetar, ia melepaskan ikatan Luhan dan juga melepas kain yang menutupi mata, mulut, dan hidungnya.

Begitu ikatannya terlepas, Luhan segera terjatuh ke pelukan Sehun—dengan wajah yang amat pucat dan badan yang seakan tidak bisa bergerak lagi.

Sehun tidak bisa bergerak—rasanya sangat kaku. Air matanya jatuh bercucuran—tangannya masih tetap mendekap Luhan.

Tapi, tidak terasa hangat sama sekali.

Suho mendekati Sehun dan Luhan, mencoba memeriksa keadaan Luhan—mulai dari nafas, nadi, dan detak jantung.

Tidak menunjukkan respon.

Suho menunduk, menggeleng pelan.

Sehun tetap memeluk erat Luhan.

Yixing menghela nafasnya.

"…Maafkan aku, Sehun…" ucap Suho pelan. "…Luhan… dia tidak bisa bertahan… dia…."

Sehun menggeleng kuat, masih memeluk Luhan, tidak mau melepaskannya.

Isakan Sehun terdengar keras.

Sementara itu, Kyungsoo menemukan secarik kertas di kursi yang tadi ditempati Luhan.

.

.

.

**_'Setelah TaoTao, aku mengajak Luhan dan yang lainnya juga~_**

**_Selamat Ulang Tahun, Luhan-hyung!'_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**SAMLEKUUUUM! ^w^ **

**Akhirnya apdet yang chap 3 hehehehe**

**gamau banyak2 ninggalin author note, tapi maaf ya kalo lama apdet + ceritanya tidak memuaskan**

**Dan maap kalo kurang horror…**

**Dan maappppp kalo banyak yang terbunuh –kekekeke-**

**Dan…. Mari kita saling bermaaf-maafan karena bentar lagi bulan Ramadhan :3 Nisfu Sya'ban nih hehehee**

**-sungkeman sama semua readers-**

**Thanks yaa for reading untuk semuaaaa yang udah nyasar ke link iniii**

**I love you aaall, sori gbs sebutin satu2 para readers :s**

**heaaaart!**


	4. Deer

**BRAKKKK!**

Pintu depan bangunan itu terbuka dengan keras—suara hujan dan petir terdengar sangat menakutkan.

Suho yang tengah membantu membaringkan tubuh Luhan di sofa mendengar suara pintu itu. "…Sepertinya aku mendengar sesuatu, dari lantai satu?"

"Mungkin Chanyeol dan yang lainnya kembali!" kata Baekhyun. Dia dan Kai cepat-cepat turun ke lantai satu, mendapati Chanyeol dan Kris yang masuk ke villa itu dengan basah kuyup dan tubuh berlumuran lumpur.

"Chanyeol, kau tidak apa-apa?!" seru Baekhyun khawatir sambil berlari kearah Chanyeol. Kai mengerutkan alisnya heran. "…Kenapa kalian hanya berdua? Dimana Chen dan Xiu—"

"Dia disini," jawab Kris. Dia menunjukkan Xiumin yang ia gendong di punggungnya—begitu juga Chanyeol yang menggendong Chen.

"…Apa mereka pingsan?" tanya Kai lagi.

Tapi, Kris dan Chanyeol hanya terdiam, tidak menjawabnya.

Kai yang merasa makin khawatir menghampiri mereka, dan dia menyadari kalau baju Kris dan Chanyeol tidak hanya kotor karena lumpur dan juga hujan.

Tapi oleh darah.

Yang menetes dari tubuh Chen dan Xiumin.

"…J-Jong…dae… Minseok…" panggil Kai dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Ia langsung berbalik pada Chanyeol—meminta penjelasan padanya. "…Chanyeol, katakan sesuatu!"

"…Maaf…"

Bibir, tangan, kaki, dan sekujur badan Chanyeol bergetar karena takut. "…Maaf…kan…aku… aku… kami… tadi kami terpisah, dan… dan tiba-tiba saja semuanya terjadi saat kami memutuskan untuk pulang!" jelasnya dengan isakan tangis dan suara yang bergetar. "Aku benar-benar shock, Kai! Mereka menghilang dan kami menemukan mereka di pohon besar, dan… dan…."

"Dan kami menemukan jasad mereka yang sudah bersimbah darah—tertusuk dan tergantung di ranting pohon."

Kai dan Baekhyun terdiam kaku mendengar sebaris kata yang diucapkan Kris.

"A-apa?! Jasad?!" tanya Baekhyun kaget. Tangannya bergetar hebat. "Mereka…mereka tidak mungkin ma…"

"Mereka mati, denyut nadinya tidak ada dan jantungnya tertembus ranting, di kepala mereka juga ada bekas pukulan benda tumpul dan terjadi pendarahan hebat, tapi aku tahu mereka belum lama meninggalkan kita!" jelas Kris dengan nada marah.

Tapi, tidak hanya marah.

Rasa sedih menyelimutinya. Mata Kris memerah—dia sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi.

"…Pembunuh itu… apa dia akan membunuh kita semua satu per satu?!" teriak Kris dengan marah. Dia tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya sendiri dan ingin mengatakan sesuatu lagi—sampai dia terdiam saat melihat Sehun yang menggendong tubuh Luhan, sepertinya berjalan ke ruangan dimana Tao berada untuk meletakkan Luhan yang tidak bernyawa lagi.

Tidak bernyawa.

Kris membelalakkan matanya saat melihat sosok sahabatnya yang terkulai lemas, tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kehidupan itu.

_"…Luhan?"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Luhan meninggal karena ia disekap di ruangan kaca tanpa oksigen. Dia mati lemas." jelas Suho pada teman-temannya yang masih termenung itu. Saat itu mereka semua tengah duduk di lantai dua, setelah mereka meletakkan jasad Luhan, Xiumin, dan Chen.

Semuanya tampak murung dan menyiratkan ekspresi ketakutan—tidak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa. Teman-teman mereka sudah kehilangan nyawa karena pembunuh yang sampai sekarang masih menjadi misteri. Teka-teki yang memuakkan.

"Bagaimana….dengan Jongdae dan Minseok?" tanya Kyungsoo. Kris menghela nafas, mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat agar ia tidak hilang kendali. "…Aku tidak tahu pasti. Kami berempat terpisah karena kabut yang tebal. Aku menemukan Chanyeol kembali. Saat kami mencari jalan pulang karena tidak memungkinkan untuk pergi lebih jauh dan mencari mereka berdua… kami melihat jejak bekas mereka dan mengarah ke sebuah pohon besar… disana mereka sudah tidak bisa terselamatkan. Tubuh mereka tertancap di pohon, dan kepala Chen retak… mengucurkan darah…"

Baekhyun menelan ludah mendengar penjelasan Kris. Itu benar-benar menakutkan—melihat sahabatmu kehilangan nyawa dengan cara seperti itu.

Suho memutar otak, mencari apa yang ada di balik ini semua. "…Sudah pasti itu bekas penganiayaan. Ini dilakukan oleh seseorang. Tapi… kalau pelakunya satu orang… bagaimana bisa dia membunuh Luhan dan membunuh Xiumin dan Chen dalam waktu yang tidak jauh?"

"Luhan mati karena tersekap selama beberapa jam." terang Sehun. Matanya tidak bisa fokus di ruangan itu. Menerawang ke segala arah. Pecahan kaca dari tempat Luhan meregang nyawa itu masih jelas berada di sana, tak jauh dari ornamen berbentuk tanduk rusa setajam pedang yang terpasang di dinding.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri. "…Dan kalau pelakunya sampai tahu ada tempat semacam itu untuk menyekap seseorang, di balik tembok, dan terutama terletak di bangunan ini… mungkin itu adalah seseorang yang sudah bersama kita lumayan lama…karena dia bisa mencari tahu tentang ruangan itu."

Kai menaikkan alisnya—merasa tertarik dengan pernyataan Sehun. "Maknae, apa maksudmu? Kau berpikir bahwa pembunuh sialan itu ada diantara kita? Itu gila. Untuk apa saling membunuh? Memangnya itu prestasi, brengsek sekali."

"Jongin, tenanglah. Bicara yang sopan karena ini masalah serius." kata Kyungsoo menenangkan Kai yang terlihat murung itu. "Bisa saja pelakunya orang luar, setelah dia menyekap Luhan, dia mengikuti Kris, Chanyeol, Xiumin, dan Chen keluar secara diam-diam, lalu…menyerang Chen dan Xiumin," ujar Kyungsoo lagi.

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Itu masuk akal. Bisa saja dia punya perhitungan yang tepat. Kris bilang mereka tersesat karena kabut, jadi sulit untuk melihat dimana pelaku itu berada, bukan?"

"Tapi kenapa pelaku itu bisa menyelinap dan bahkan tahu soal kita semua?! Dia bahkan tahu nama panggilan Tao dalam pesannya!" kata Sehun lagi.

Kris menoleh kearah Sehun. "Itu tidak mencegah kemungkinan orang luar yang menjadi pelakunya, Sehun…kita semua sering memanggil Tao dengan 'taotao', jadi pasti jika pelakunya mendengar kita memanggilnya begitu, dia akan tahu."

"Tapi kenapa?!"

Chanyeol mengerutkan alisnya kesal. "Arrrghhhh….ini makin membingungkan! Aku jadi makin tidak mengerti ini! Apa mungkin saja pembunuh itu sekarang sedang bersembunyi di dekat kita dan tertawa 'HAHAHAHAHHAA' sambil berpikir kalau kita idiot karena kita hanya menunggu disini dan menjadi korbannya?!"

"Maaf,_ KITA IDIOT_? Kau saja yang idiot sendirian, Park Chanyeol. Jangan ajak-ajak orang lain." gerutu Baekhyun.

Yixing daritadi hanya terdiam duduk di sebelah Suho, tak bersuara. Dia benar-benar bingung dengan semua ini. Dia tidak tahu apa yang ingin dia katakan.

Saat Yixing ingin bicara sedikit, ia terdiam kembali melihat Kai yang berdiri dari duduknya. Raut wajahnya benar-benar muram dan kesal.

Atau lebih tepatnya…

…Putus asa dan ketakutan.

"Aku…" ucap Kai pelan. "…Aku ingin pergi dari sini secepatnya. Aku tidak peduli, aku ingin pulang!"

**ZRAAAAAASHHHHHH**

Guyuran hujan diluar jendela meredam suara Kai, namun masih samar-samar terdengar. Kilatan petir sekilas menerangi bangunan tua itu, membuat suasana makin mencekam.

"Kita juga ingin pergi secepatnya, Kim Jongin." ucap Kris dengan nada beratnya. "Tapi kau harus tahu hambatannya. Satu, kita bersama seorang pembunuh gila. Dua, cuaca tidak bersahabat. Tiga, kita tidak punya sarana transportasi. Empat, kita tidak bisa meninggalkan jasad teman-teman kita disini. Dan lima, bukankah kau punya kekuatan teleportasi?"

Kai berdecak kesal.

"Itu hanya di MV, Yifan. Dan aku tidak sedang bercanda. Ini gila. Kalau kita tetap disini sama saja kita menunggu antrian giliran untuk dibunuh. Tidak, terimakasih. Aku ingin tetap hidup dan aku ingin kembali ke Seoul."

"Gampang untuk bicara, sulit untuk dilakukan. Kita semua ingin kembali. Hidup-hidup. Dan tidak meninggalkan teman kita disini, Kim Jongin." kata Chanyeol. Yixing mengangguk setuju. "Benar. Kalau cuaca sudah aman dan kita bisa pulang, kita juga harus membawa Tao, Luhan, Xiumin, dan Chen… untuk kembali dan memakamkan mereka…"

Gulp.

Semuanya menelan ludah sendiri dan tercekat saat mendengar kata 'memakamkan'.

Karena sejujurnya, mereka juga tidak percaya sudah kehilangan sahabat-sahabat mereka itu.

"Aku tahu itu, tapi apa yang bisa kita lakukan disini?! Kita hanya diam dan menunggu untuk mati kalau kita tidak melakukan apa-apa! Kalau pelaku itu ada di dekat kita, atau malah ada diantara kita… apa kalian hanya akan diam?! Diam dan pura-pura sedih melihat teman kalian mati?! Aku muak melihatnya!"

"Jaga bicaramu, Jongin! Memangnya aku juga senang melihat satu per satu dari kita mati?! Kita semua sama! Kita ingin pulang dan jajan ttokkpokki seperti biasanya. Oke? Jangan mengeluh seperti anak kecil dan merengek pulang, tapi pikirkan jalan keluar agar masalah ini segera beres!" celoteh Chanyeol. Kai merasa sangat kesal dan menghampiri Chanyeol. "Kau juga, jangan bicara sok asik. Memangnya apa yang kau lakukan saat Xiumin dan Chen mati?! Berfoto-foto?! Idiot!"

"Hei aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada mereka saat itu, jangan sindir aku, bocah! Apa yang kau lakukan juga disini?! Seperti kau berguna saja!" balas Chanyeol. Kai mendorong Chanyeol keras. "Aku membantu mencari Luhan dan menghancurkan kaca sial itu! Aku lebih berguna daripadamu! Dan aku ingin pergi dari sini sebelum menjadi mayat!"

Chanyeol mulai tersulut dan mendorong Kai lebih keras. "Jangan berlagak sok berguna padahal kau culas dan sekarang malah merengek minta pulang duluan! Kau ingin meninggalkan teman-temanmu disini, hah?! Menjadi mayat?! Membusuk disini?! KUDOAKAN MUKAMU LEBIH BUSUK, JONGIN!"

"KAU LEBIH BRENGSEK, PARK CHANYEOL!"

**"SUDAH HENTIKAN!"** teriak Baekhyun. Suho menarik Chanyeol dan Lay menarik Kai. "…Sudah, jangan memperumit keadaan di saat seperti ini…" kata Lay. Chanyeol meludah ke lantai. "Aku bosan berada bersama bocah manja itu. Merasa terbaik tapi tidak berguna."

"Memangnya aku suka bersamamu? Kau raksasa sial yang sok melucu, idiot."

"Apa kau bilang?!"

"KUBILANG KAU INI IDI—"

**PLAKKKKK!**

Kyungsoo menampar pipi kiri Kai,membuatnya terdiam dan tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"…Sudah, jangan dilanjutkan… Jongin, maaf aku menamparmu. Tapi kalian berdua harus tenang dan jangan bertindak seperti ini…" kata Kyungsoo pelan. "Sekarang, kita beristirahat saja dulu. Lalu, kita berdoa untuk teman-teman kita dan agar kita bisa kembali dengan selamat, dan jangan saling mencurigai diantara teman…apalagi bertindak seperti tadi."

Jongin dan Chanyeol akhirnya mulai tenang dan duduk kembali. Sementara itu, Sehun menatap tajam dengan kesal kearah mereka berdua, dan berdiri dari duduknya, meninggalkan teman-temannya di lantai dua. Sehun lalu berjalan ke arah tangga.

"….Dia sebenarnya kenapa?" tanya Yixing. Chanyeol berdesis. "Dia hanya sensitive, Luhan meninggalkannya lebih dulu."

"Sarkastik sekali kau. Kupotong bibirmu nanti." ancam Baekhyun. Chanyeol langsung bungkam, masih melempar pandangan sinis pada Kai sebelum akhirnya saling buang muka.

Kris merasa janggal pada Sehun. Dia memutuskan untuk mengikutinya dan mendapati Sehun sedang menuruni tangga. "Oh Sehun,"

Sehun bergeming mendengar panggilan Kris dan menoleh kearah pria tinggi itu. "Ada apa?"

"Aku tahu kau masih shock dan sedih gara-gara Luhan, tapi… kenapa kau sampai menuduh diantara kita-lah pelakunya?" tanya Kris. Sehun berdecak kesal. "Apa itu salah? Siapa lagi yang melakukannya? Hanya ada kita disini. Memang ada beberapa warga tapi mereka tidak punya alasan untuk membunuh kita sampai seperti ini. Kita memang pendatang tapi mereka tidak mungkin membunuh kita kecuali ini adalah film Resident Evil dan mereka adalah zombie. Tidak ada manusia bodoh yang mau mengikuti kita kemana-mana untuk membunuh kita."

"Dan kenapa kau menyimpulkannya seperti itu? Kau tidak percaya pada temanmu sendiri?!" kata Kris kesal.

Sehun menatapnya dengan tatapan lurus.

"…Aku percaya… tapi aku jadi lebih waspada. Aku sudah kehilangan Luhan-hyung. Siapa yang tahu kalau nanti aku akan mati?"

Kris menelan ludahnya sendiri. "…itu…"

Sehun tersenyum tipis kearah duizhang-nya sambil melangkah menuruni tangga. "Aku akan menjaga Luhan-hyung dulu. Selamat malam, Yi—"

**KRAKKKK!**

Kaki Sehun menginjak paku yang mencuat dari anak tangga keempat itu, membuatnya terhuyung dan jatuh dengan keras di tangga. Kepalanya terbentur ke pegangan tangga yang berujung tajam dengan keras, dan membuatnya jatuh terguling sampai ke akhir dari tangga naas itu.

Kris tercengang melihatnya, ia segera menuruni tangga dengan tangan bergetar. "S-SE…"

**BRUUUKK!**

Sehun terhempas ke lantai satu dengan tubuh tergeletak tak sadarkan diri.

Kepalanya mengeluarkan darah.

Kris benar-benar terdiam melihat apa yang ada di depannya ini.

Ini sangat lucu.

Ini tidak mungkin.

Baru saja Sehun mengatakan sesuatu soal 'mati',dan…

ini…

**"KRIS-HYUNG, APA YANG TERJADI?!"** tanya Suho yang turun dari lantai atas, diikuti oleh yang lainnya. Kris tetap terdiam, tidak menoleh.

Baekhyun turun cepat-cepat. "Tadi ada suara apa? Terdengar keras seka—**YA TUHAN!SEHUN?!"**

Mereka semua lalu segera turun dan bermaksud untuk menghampiri Sehun, tapi saat mereka hampir mendekati Sehun…

**CLEBBBB!**

.

.

**_"…a….h…"_**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Darah keluar dari mulut, kepala, dan tubuh Sehun.

Kini, tubuhnya bergelimang darah merah yang segar.

Semua orang yang berada disana ternganga, menatap nanar pada apa yang ada di depan mereka saat itu.

Kejadiannya benar-benar cepat dan tidak bisa dipercaya.

Sebuah benda dilempar oleh seseorang dari lantai atas kearah bawah tangga, menusuk dada kiri Sehun, tepat di jantungnya.

Benda itu…

…Adalah sebuah ornament tanduk rusa yang sangat tajam...

* * *

.

.

Malam itu benar-benar sunyi dan mencekam.

Semuanya berada di ruangan masing-masing setelah membaringkan tubuh Sehun di sebelah tubuh Luhan. Mereka berusaha memejamkan mata, melupakan sejenak peristiwa menakutkan yang mereka lihat dengan mata kepala sendiri itu.

Namun, mereka tetap waspada dan tidak bisa mengabaikan fakta yang mereka dapatkan.

Fakta bahwa Oh Sehun baru saja meninggalkan mereka.

Dan juga…

Fakta baru bahwa bisa saja pelaku itu benar-benar ada diantara mereka semua.

Ini semua sudah mulai jelas.

Ornamen tanduk rusa itu berada di lantai dua, terpasang di dinding. Dan seseorang dari mereka-lah yang melemparkan ornament itu ke lantai bawah, tepat di jantung Sehun, yang tengah tergeletak di bawah tangga karena terjatuh.

Tidak mungkin tanduk rusa itu bergerak sendiri.

Siapapun yang melemparkannya, dialah pelakunya. Salah satu dari mereka yang masih hidup, yang ikut berdiskusi di lantai dua, yang berjalan paling akhir dan tidak langsung menuju ke lantai bawah.

Tapi, itu sulit untuk diingat.

Mungkin saja itu salah satu dari mereka.

Bisa saja orang lain.

Atau apapun yang lain.

Semuanya berusaha memejamkan matanya dan memutuskan untuk menyimpan misteri ini untuk pagi hari nanti.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TIK **

**TIK **

**TIK**

Suara rintik hujan membuat mata Suho yang berusaha dipejamkan menjadi tidak fokus karena telinganya teralihkan pada suara hujan. Akhirnya, ia membuka matanya sedikit demi sedikit, meraih handphone yang ia letakkan tidak jauh dari kasurnya. Ia lalu memandangi jam digital di handphone-nya itu.

Pukul satu malam.

Malam masih benar-benar panjang, dan hujan belum juga berhenti menumpahkan air dari langit. Suho bingung apa dia akan bisa tidur atau tidak.

Dia merasa takut.

Dia khawatir.

Semuanya benar-benar membuatnya depresi—dia bahkan sangat bingung, kenapa dia dan teman-temannya masih bisa diam disini. Melihat sahabatmu meninggal berturut-turut, itu sangat gila. Jongin benar. Mereka harus meninggalkan tempat ini secepatnya.

Tapi, bagaimana?

Ini benar-benar membingungkan. Dan kalaupun benar pelakunya adalah salah satu diantara mereka, sudah pasti meskipun mereka semua bisa kembali ke Seoul, nyawa mereka tidak akan aman.

Pembunuh itu masih ada di sekitar mereka.

Suho harus tetap waspada. Ia tahu kalau ini benar-benar tidak mudah. Dia seorang pemimpin. Dia harus melindungi teman-temannya.

Batinnya benar-benar tertekan. Dia ingin meringkuk dalam diam.

Dia takut saat dia mengetahui siapa yang sebenarnya melakukan ini semua—ia akan kehilangan nyawanya. Ia akan kehilangan kepercayaannya.

Suho tidak mengerti.

Ia menghela nafas pelan. Sungguh, ia tidak ingin teman-temannya meregang nyawa berkali-kali di depan matanya.

Ia juga tidak ingin melihat orang yang dia cintai kehilangan nyawanya.

Zhang Yixing.

Ia sangat khawatir pada Yixing.

Meskipun mungkin Yixing tidak terlalu tahu bagaimana perasaan namja bersenyum malaikat itu padanya, Suho tetap ingin melindunginya.

Seketika, terbesit di benaknya untuk mengecek keadaan Yixing saat itu. Suho kadang paranoid.

Ia memutuskan untuk mencari Yixing. Kalau Yixing sudah tidur, ia akan menjaganya dan tidur bersamanya saja sampai pagi. Kalau Yixing belum tidur, ia ingin mengajaknya berkonsultasi.

Karena… mungkin saja Yixing mengetahui sesuatu. Ya, itu benar.

Suho memperhatikannya dari awal. Yixing bertindak aneh. Dia memang tidak banyak bicara, tapi ia terlihat mengetahui sesuatu, namun ia sulit untuk mengeluarkannya dan membicarakannya.

**KREETTT**

Suho turun dari kasur berseprai putih itu, melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar—mencari kamar Yixing, karena mereka tidak tidur satu kamar kali ini. Kakinya melangkah di koridor yang gelap, guyuran hujan di luar masih terdengar keras dan petir masih sesekali menyambar.

Ia pun sampai di depan kamar Yixing.

Perlahan, ia membuka kenop pintu itu. Kepalanya menyembul sedikit ke dalam, melihat keadaan kamar itu.

Tidak ada.

Yixing tidak ada di kamarnya.

Kasurnya kosong, yang ada hanya selimut dan bantal yang acak-acakan diatas kasur.

Rasa paranoid Suho mulai muncul kembali.

Kemana Yixing?

.

.

.

.

.

**TAP**

**TAP**

**TAP**

Suho melangkahkan kakinya ke lantai bawah. Disana, darah Sehun masih tergenang, membuatnya menelan ludah dalam-dalam.

Tapi, dia harus mencari Yixing.

JLEGEERRRRR

Sebuah kilat petir menyinarinya seketika. Cahaya itu berasal dari pintu luar yang agak terbuka. Suho menaikkan alisnya heran.

Kenapa pintu itu terbuka?

Apa jangan-jangan… ada seseorang yang masuk?

Atau bahkan keluar?

Apa Yixing ada di luar?

Beribu pertanyaan menghantam Suho. Akhirnya dia memberanikan diri untuk menengok keluar,meskipun dia sebenarnya takut.

**_ZRRRAAAASHHHHH_**

Hujan besar masih mengguyur bangunan itu dari kemarin, membuat udara yang dingin itu semakin dingin. Suho merapatkan tangannya, berjalan keluar bangunan dengan langkah hati-hati dan menghindari hujan dengan jaketnya. "…Yixing?" panggilnya.

Suho terus melangkah. Sesekali ia mengernyit. Tanah ini menjadi sangat berlumpur karena hujan. Jadi, ia harus lebih berhati-hati agar ia tidak terjatuh atau terselip sesuatu.

Namun, ia menemukan sesuatu saat melirik ke lumpur di bawahnya.

Disana ada jejak kaki dan juga sebelah sandal Yixing yang ia pakai saat di dalam rumah.

Yixing benar-benar ada di luar.

"…Yixing!" panggil Suho terus-menerus sambil mengikuti jejak itu. Ia terus berjalan sampai ke taman belakang, dimana mawar tumbuh subur, begitupun dengan tanaman lain, di dekat taman mawar itu, ada sebuah kolam ikan yang sudah tidak terawat—namun air masih menggenang disana. Memang tidak terlalu terlihat karena letaknya agak memojok di taman.

Dan Suho tercengang saat melihat Yixing berjalan menuju kolam itu.

**"…YIXING!"** seru Suho sambil berlari menghampiri Yixing. Hujan diabaikannya. Ia langsung meraih tangan Yixing khawatir. "Sedang apa kau disini?!"

Yixing tidak menjawab apa-apa.

Matanya terpejam.

Suho makin heran dan khawatir dengan ini semua.

_'…Apa dia sleep walking?'_ pikirnya. Ia tidak pernah tahu kalau Yixing punya kebiasaan berjalan dalam tidur.

Namun, sleep walking di tengah hujan dan di tempat seperti ini terlalu tidak wajar. Suho lalu menggendongnya a-la bridal style, dan berlari cepat-cepat kembali ke dalam bangunan agar tidak terguyur hujan lebih lama lagi. Suho tahu kesehatan Yixing tidak sestabil yang lain.

Setelah sampai di dalam kamar Yixing, Suho menyeka tubuh Yixing yang basah dengan handuk, dan menggantikan pakaiannya yang basah karena hujan. Ia tidak mau Yixing kedinginan.

Sesekali Suho tersenyum saat melakukan itu semua pada Yixing—ia tidak selalu bisa menunjukkan perhatiannya pada Yixing di depan yang lainnya karena dia adalah sosok leader, dia harus membagi sama rata perhatiannya. Namun, bukan berarti ia mengabaikan Yixing. Ia dan Yixing memang jarang bicara, namun mereka sudah mengerti satu sama lain. Kadang-kadang Yixing memang tidak tahu, tidak peka, dan pelupa, tapi Suho bahagia Yixing mengerti dirinya.

"Nah, sudah beres." gumam Suho kecil. Ia lalu menidurkan Yixing kembali di kasurnya, menyelimutinya dengan selimut tebal, tak lupa dengan bisikan 'wo ai ni' di telinga Yixing.

Suho lalu berjalan kearah pintu kamar Yixing, ia hendak menutup pintu kamar yang tadi terbuka. Ia memutuskan untuk tidur saja bersama Yixing malam ini.

**KREEETT**

**_"Joonmyeon?"_**

Suho menoleh. "…Ya-"

**CLEBBBB!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

**CLEBBB!**

**CLEBBBB!**

**KLAKKKK!**

Sebuah kapak dicabut oleh seseorang dari tubuh Suho yang sudah bergelimang darah dan lemas. Tubuhnya sudah tercabik-cabik berkali-kali oleh kapak itu.

Kapak yang tadi digunakan untuk membebaskan Luhan.

Luka-luka di tubuh Suho benar-benar dalam—ia tidak sempat untuk melindungi diri, karena saat ia menarik kenop pintu, seseorang memanggilnya dan ia refleks menoleh.

Ia tidak tahu orang itu sudah masuk ke kamar Yixing ketika Suho tidak menyadarinya karena tengah menggantikan baju Yixing, lalu ia bersembunyi di belakang pintu.

Benar-benar licik.

Orang itu menyeringai tipis, lalu kembali berekspresi lurus. Ia lalu menarik tubuh Suho keluar dari kamar Yixing, masih menggenggam kuat kapak yang telah bermandikan darah itu.

**SREEEETTTTT**

**TAP **

**TAP**

**TAP**

Koridor ruangan itu sekarang terpenuhi jejak darah Suho.

Perlahan demi perlahan, tubuh Suho diseretnya entah kemana.

Sembari bersenandung kecil, menarik tubuh itu—memikirkan rangkaian apa lagi yang akan ia perbuat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Annyeooong! Ne I'm here again **

**Thanks God Finally I can post this chapter**

**Dan pas ngetik ini, malem malem, alone, agak horror ye.**

**Skip.**

**Maaf ya lamaaaaaaaa banget lanjutnya. Kaga banyak alesan deh, pkoknya maaf lama ga post ini lanjutannya. Hope u like this chapter ne, guys!**

**Dan ini nih, soal chap yang kemaren… ada dua kesalahan yang pengen gue akuin:**

**Satu : teori matinya Luhan. Gue salah teori. Harusnya lilinnya mati. Geblek dah gue. Soalnya gue baca itu teori pas gue kelas 5 SD dan sekarang gue SMA kelas dua. Mohon dimaklum atas buremnya ingetan gue dan kesalahan gue yeeeee –bow-**

**Dua : i-Kyungsoo-t dan juga A-Yixing. Okeh ini penjelasannya. Ini pure accident. Gue kan bingung ya di tiap gue bikin epep, kadang gue nyebut nama Kyungsoo itu Dio ato Kyungsoo. Lay juga, gue pake Lay sama Yixing. Nah tapi gue pikir, mending pake nama asli mereka dah. Tapi gue udah keburu nulisnya campur, ada dio, kyungsoo, lay, sama yixing. Terus gue pake fitur 'replace words' di MS Word aja tuh. gebleknya, gue replace all 'DIO' sama 'LAY' words jadi 'KYUNGSOO' dan 'YIXING'. Gue ga nyadar gue tuh di epep ngetik kata 'IDIOT' dan 'ALAY' sebelumnya, nah gara2 di 'replace all', jadinya tiap ada kata 'dio' bakal jadi kata 'kyungsoo', kata 'lay' bakal jadi 'yixing'.**

**Begitulah sodara-sodara.**

**Gue jadi malu buka chapter yang kemaren gara-gara kesalahan ini. Banyak sih kesalahan gue, tapi ini yang paling bikin gua malu nih. Maapin gue yak. Maklum yak. Namanya juga manusia –bow-**

**Nah, ini soal horror ato tidak. Pada dasarnya gue jalma borangan. Dan gue bukan spesialis horror. Tapi gue heran ini epep kok bijil/? dari otak gue gitu. Apakah ini horror? Tidak? bagus. Karena gue orangnya baik hati /?**

**Maaf ya kalo kurang berasa feel-nya, dan gue selalu bikin orang2 mati disini, tenang aja ga mengenaskan kok/?, gue udah tobat psiko-psikoan. Yang biasnya udah the end tabah ya. Bersyukur aja sekarang EXO udah comeback jadi ga kejadian deh bkin MV-nya jadi horror kek epep ini/?, comebacknya dua kali malah, wolep sama growl. Menang banyak lagi. Triple crown aja ampe dua kali. SELAMAT WOY BUAT ENTE WOY! –lempar susu ultra ke anak EXO- **

**Okay, hope u enjoy the story. Stay tune dan stay kepo about siapa yeee pelaku sebenernye wkwkwkkw. Yang tebakannya bener gue kasih choki-choki tapi beli sendiri /?.**

**Thanks for reading all!**

**Saranghae ye ye ye!**

**.**

**P.S : Mau semi hiatus dulu yak, soalnya sekolahan tugasnya numpuk mak… wkwkwk**

**P.S.S : Bulan September. Daku bertambah tua bulan ini. –sigh-**

**P.S.S.S : Love ya boo! Gw harep lu baca ini kekeke (curcol ayey)**

**.**

**.**

**[THEHUNGOGREEN.2013]**


End file.
